Reflections In Broken Glass
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: Lives are on the line when a relative returns to try and repair broken ties with Ralph. Rated T for violence, adult situations, language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lives are on the line when a relative returns to try and repair broken ties with Ralph. Rated T for violence, adult situations, language.

Thanks to nicoltyler for the ideas to help improve this story, and Lauren and MST3K for beta'ing.

---------------------------------------

A group of four people were sitting around a circular table. Each had playing cards, looking at the pot that was growing each time a round was played. Soon, someone was going to win it all.

After a few tense moments, one of the figures rapped their knuckles on the table. Eyes darting, wondering who would win, they finally realized they'd have to show their hands.

"18"

"20"

"25"

"30," said the fourth amid a chorus of groans and tossed coins.

"Ralph, are you sure Aidan has only played '31' one time," kidded Paula Hinkley as she saw Aidan rake in the stack of dimes from the middle of the table and start counting them. She along with Ralph, Pam and Aidan had been playing the card game at the annual Hinkley family reunion at the Crooked H Ranch.

The man only chuckled. "Yes ma'am, but I'm starting to think she has a little bit of help," he said, giving Aidan a curious glance.

"Nope, just been watching all of you play for years," she said chuckling and adjusting her collar, showing to Ralph that she didn't have the suit on. "Besides, it's penny-ante, so why cheat for a whole total of $1.70?"

Pam chuckled at the groups banter. "Well, you could treat us to a soda or snack," she said, adding "I'd like an iced tea and a bowl of banana pudding."

Aidan, getting the hint that she needed to go around and visit more with her aunts, uncles, cousins, great-aunts and uncles, and other relatives, nodded and stood up. "OK, one iced tea and banana pudding. Ralph?"

"Uh… just a beer."

"Nala?" she asked her grandmother. When Aidan was born, Paula Hinkley wanted her to have her granddaughter call her by her given name. However, Aidan's first attempts came out Nala, which Paula liked better and it stayed. As long as it wasn't Grandmother, Grandma, or any other name that made her feel old.

"Well, how about a bowl of that strawberry-cream cheese, pretzel stuff you made," she said. "It's wonderful Aidan. You're going to have to give me the recipe."

Aidan nodded and went to get everyone's "orders." As she walked over, she took a brief glance back at the three as well as the rest of the Hinkleys. As far back as she could remember, Aidan had been attending the family reunions, getting to know her mom's side of the family better. And when her dad's side disowned her, she made it a quiet mission to talk with everyone at the reunion and chat, even if it was about her jewelry making projects or World War II.

She always had enjoyed the reunions, which usually involved fishing with family and playing on the playground, but they also brought back some painful memories as well. She reached the buffet where all the food was spread out, when she realized it was 19 years to day since the accident and that had also been the last time Aidan came with her parents to the reunion.

They had spent the whole day at the ranch fishing, canoeing, walking around to look for old horseshoe nails and just visiting with the family. Aidan had always gotten a laugh out of how Ralph and Pam went canoeing together and ultimately one of the two would get the idea to tip the canoe over, causing a lot of laughs all around.

The next day started out just as special, even more so because it had been M'Lynn and Austin's tenth anniversary. To celebrate, Austin planed a special evening for them, first going M'Lynn's favorite steakhouse, and afterwards going to see a play they had both wanted to see, but never had been able to.

Ralph and Pam offered to keep Aidan at their house for the night because they didn't get to see her much. Aidan gave her parents hugs and kisses, and even that time stood outside, waving goodbye to them as they drove off. It was the last time everyone's lives were normal that particular day. About two hours later, what had started out to be a good day ended in tragedy when Aidan's parents were killed in a car wreck and Aidan was in the hospital lying in the beginning of a six-hour coma, leaving her with circumscribed - and permanent - amnesia of that night. …

Aidan shook her head to clear it of the horrible memory, only realizing she had put too much strawberry and cream cheese trifle in the bowl. Chuckling to herself, Aidan then grabbed a second bowl and balanced out the contents between the two.

As Aidan was finishing up getting food and drinks, a new figure came through the ranch house doors. He was in his early thirties, tall, thin and had blond hair and blue eyes.

Glancing around, he saw the table where Ralph, Pam and Paula were sitting and chatting about Whitney High's recent art exhibit. He frowned as he listened in on how well the event went despite several of Aidan's students driving her crazy. The young man, sighed in disgust as Ralph finished the story by telling the group how Aidan had a near panic attack after someone's glass project nearly crashed to the ground

To his annoyance, he realized no one noticed him enter and he needed to make his appearance properly. The man cleared his throat and walked toward the group. "Hello father," said the man to Ralph.

The three at the table looked up, each with a different expression. Pam and Paula were surprised, Ralph was surprised - and a bit shocked that the man was even there. "Kevin, how are you doing?" he said.

Kevin put his duffle bag underneath a nearby table and then sat down with the other three. "Doing well, not that it really matters around here," he said a bit coolly as he sat in Aidan's spot, looking at the pile of dimes.

Ralph opened his mouth to protest the comment when Aidan returned with everyone's food. "OK, here we go: A banana pudding and tea for Pam," Aidan announced placing the items on the table. "A beer for Ralph and a strawberry trifle for…" she paused looking up, realizing someone new was sitting in her spot.

Placing the bowl of trifle down, Aidan cocked her head slightly, trying to figure out who it was, then noticing a tale-tell Hinkley trait, she smiled. "Kevin? Hey, how are you doing?" she said with a warm smile, giving her cousin a hug.

Kevin let Aidan hug him, but everyone noticed he didn't even try to hug back. Though Ralph, Pam and others could tell that Aidan was upset, she continued if as if Kevin gave a warm welcome back. "So, you hungry Kevin," she asked, and he nodded. "What would you like?"

"Some enchiladas from Marcos," said Kevin simply playing with the dimes Aidan had left behind. He knew that Marcos was about 15 minutes from the ranch, and that'd keep Aidan out of the way for a while.

"Kevin," said Ralph with a sigh, realizing the man wasn't even going to try to be polite. Ralph had not really talked to his son since Kevin's college graduation.

Despite everything that was going on, Aidan kept going. "Nope, he's closed for today. Something about wanting to go visit the family," she said chuckling. "We have hamburgers, hotdogs, ribs…"

"Ribs is fine, and a beer," barked Kevin slightly, and Aidan just shrugged and walked away.

Once Aidan was gone, Ralph shot Kevin a disapproving look, but Kevin only ignored him. Pam was the first to speak, trying to diffuse what she was seeing as a possible argument. "So, what have you been up to Kevin," said Pam. "Last thing we heard was you were working at a business in San Francisco."

"Were, key word. I now work in Washington state as an emergency dispatcher," said Kevin simply, deciding to hide the fact he hated the job. He also didn't want to say this was the fifth job he had in the past two years.

Ralph decided to speak up. "So when did you get back to California?" he said.

"About a day ago."

"And you didn't stop by at least to say hi?" said Ralph rather bluntly.

"Why? You're busy all the time it seems," said Kevin, his voice rising slightly.

"You could have called to tell us you where here unless that was to much trouble for you…"

Not wanting a fight, Paula put a hand up. "I for one can vouch that it takes a day to get used to the temperatures here in California after traveling up north," she said, gently scolding the two. "We're just glad you're here Kevin. It's been a few years since you've been able to attend…"

As the group talked, Aidan came back with Kevin's ribs and beer. She placed them down on the table, only to receive a slight dismissive glare from the man. "You're welcome," she said simply, not missing the glare, and decided it was better to go visit with her cousins, who were in the middle of a game of dominoes… this case, trying to see who could make the tallest stack without them falling down.

Kevin looked at Aidan and the group, then continued. "So, what's Aidan been up to lately?" he said to Ralph.

"Why don't you ask her?" said Ralph politely, reigning in his growing anger at the younger man's attitude.

Kevin ignored the question and kept going. "She still teaching at the school?"

"Yes, she teaches jewelry making for four periods, history for three," said Ralph. "Knight's even getting impressed at how well the jewelry making class is doing. It's becoming pretty popular…"

"Knight's still there? Thought he'd be off fishing."

"He's the superintendent now…"

"Bet that's hard for you and Aidan, with nepotism and all that." stated Kevin with a smirk and rolled his eyes as he took a drink from his beer.

Noticing the slight snobbish remark, Pam interrupted. "Kevin, Ralph didn't hire Aidan, and couldn't have. Mr. Knight wanted to try a pilot class for three dimensional art and Aidan had the experience and knowledge to teach jewelry making," she said. "Aidan was recommended by her college teachers and she was hired by Knight at first for the class. When it came back with positive results, she stayed, especially since she liked seeing the kid's hard work."

Kevin scoffed. "Yeah nothing's more difficult than stringing beads," said Kevin dismissively.

"You'd be surprised Kevin," said Pam, toying with the ring that Aidan made for her's and Ralph's 23rd anniversary.

"Yeah… bet she also does it with one hand tied behind her back."

Ralph was getting a bit frustrated at Kevin's flippant remarks. "What's with you?" he said tersely.

"Nothing Father…"

"Why do you say that? You used to call me Dad."

Kevin shrugged "Yep, but that was when I was eight and didn't know better," he chuckled sarcastically as he took another drink.

Before Ralph could retort, Aidan returned to the group. "Hey Ralph, Pam, Jeff and Nicole want to go fishing and asked me to join them."

"Sure go ahead," said Ralph. "Just don't decide to go 'swimming' like you did last time."

"Hey, wasn't my fault that your fish hit me in the face and I fell over," said Aidan, chuckling. "You should've been there Kevin…"

Kevin interrupted. "You can reminisce later. Go on, have your fun," he said coldly.

"Sure, but I was going to ask if you wanted to join us? There's always room for…"

"Just get the hell outta here Aidan!" shouted Kevin slamming his bottle down.

Stunned by the man's remarks, Aidan stepped back, only to step on an empty beer bottle. She fell quickly before she could even try to stop her fall and hit the ground hard. She rolled onto her back, a bit stunned from the fall.

Kevin, however, watched the scene and shrugged. "Figures, you'd pull a stunt like this again…"

Ignoring Kevin's comments, Ralph and Pam rushed over to her side. "Ade, are you all right," asked Pam while Ralph kneeled and checked Aidan's pulse.

Aidan brushed away Ralph's hand and sat up. "Fine, just clumsy. Think I just bruised my tailbone…and shoulder," she said rolling her right shoulder and wishing she had put on the suit.

"Shoulder?… Great. All right Aidan, try raising your arm to my shoulder," said Ralph simply. Aidan lifted it with a minute wince, but placed her right hand easily on the man's shoulder.

Ralph smiled. "Good. Now, do your ribs or head hurt?"

"No, but I know I'm going to be sore sitting down for a few days."

"See, she's fine. I told you it was a stunt to get attention. No reason to baby her," snapped Kevin.

"It wasn't a stunt Kevin," said Aidan, touching her shoulder. She winced when she felt the bruise, especially since now there was a bruise on top of a bruise.

Hearing Kevin scoff at Aidan's remark, Pam continued. "Kevin, Aidan's had a recent injury and Ralph's just making sure it wasn't aggravated," she said truthfully. She didn't say, however, that it was caused when Aidan and Tony got caught in a car chase and Aidan crashed into the door as she changed into the suit.

"Only thing aggravating is her even being here in the first place. You've always babied her and treated her like your own daughter."

"She is our daughter, our goddaughter, and your stepsister as well as cousin," said Ralph. "We adopted her because she wanted us to. You've known that for years."

Unbeknownst to the group, Aidan was starting to shake slightly at the argument, not wanting to hear stuff like this at a family reunion - especially this particular day.

The young man continued. "Oh, I see, she's always been a daddy's little princess. But, you're not her dad… her real one's dead…"

"KEVIN, that's enough," shouted Ralph coming to the end of his patience he quickly stood up and taking the few steps over to Kevin until he was face to face with his son.

"Why? It's the truth," said Kevin, only to see Aidan start to hyperventilate. "Now what?"

Ralph and Pam frowned, wondering themselves, but Aidan just bolted to her feet and ran out of the ranch house. Kevin laughed, only getting the ire of Ralph and Pam. "Figured she'd do that," he said, then hollered out the door, "Just go away and cry for mommy and daddy."

"Listen, that was uncalled for Kevin. Aidan still has some hard times with family reunions," said Pam.

Kevin sneered. "Aidan, it is always about her, and how she feels," Kevin laughed, then continued raising his tone of voice so it sounded high and nasal. "Don't talk about the accident, she is still hurting, watch what you say,… oh no Aidan fell, she has a boo-boo…" He mocked glaring at his father. "The accident was 19 years ago, it's time for her to grow up."

"No young man, it's time for you to grow up," said Paula abruptly. Seeing the three - as well as the rest of the family - look at the matriarch of the family in surprise at her bluntness, she continued. "Kevin, you're behavior has been atrocious from the start today. Now, we all love you and want you to visit with us at the reunion, but until you include Aidan in your family, I want you to stay away."

"But, Grandma…"

"Go," she said abruptly. Realizing it was a losing point, Kevin grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

After getting into his car, Kevin started the engine and sped off, fuming at what his family said to him. He had never liked the fact that Aidan got to spend the majority of her childhood away with his father

while he had to deal with his mom's many suitors. Each time a new one came in, they always treated him as though he was their son. Problem was, after divorcing Ralph, Alicia was rather fickle with men, usually dating them only one or two times before moving on.

Kevin had heard stories about his father from his mom, but they weren't nice. In fact, every time he stayed with her prior to the divorce being finalized and afterwards, she would always tell him bad things his father did. One of the strangest to him was stories about Ralph being found unconscious under a billboard wearing a red suit and cape. It never made sense to him, but his mom had the photos to prove it.

Despite what he was told, Kevin still held out hope that his father would still have partial custody of him, or better still be the primary guardian. Unfortunately his father had been stuck on another "scenario" with that friend of his Bill something or rather and wound up having to take care of Bill when he was injured. The delay was long enough that his father was late yet again to the custody hearing, only to find that the judge made his decision: Ralph could only visit Kevin on a very limited basis, and only with Alicia present. Unfortunately, Alicia traveled a lot, so Ralph was unable to visit Kevin.

Over the years, Kevin watched, as his father would be delayed to meet him for one reason or another. Oh there was always a reason, but after so many times, of sorry's and lame excuses it wasn't hard for Kevin to gradually start to listen more to his mom and believe that she had been right all along: Ralph was a jerk, and not worth his time, especially since he adopted Aidan. There were a few times that they saw each other, such as weddings and funerals, but for the most part, if Ralph tried to contact him, Kevin would ignore it.

That wasn't to say that he didn't try to reconcile with his father, such as during Kevin's college graduation. Unfortunately, when they were there Aidan fainted and Ralph had to take her over to the first aid station on campus. Ralph made sure she was all right first then returned to the ceremony just in time to see Kevin walk down the stage to get his diploma.

Despite the fact he saw Kevin's graduation, Kevin was upset at all the ruckus Aidan's faint had caused to begin with. Ralph tried to reason with Kevin, but the younger man wanted nothing to do with it. Instead Kevin stormed off, barely contacting Ralph from that point on until the reunion. …

Kevin slammed his hand against the wheel, frustrated that his dad got upset with him when Aidan was injured. "He was acting like it was my fault, and she was the one who pulled that stunt for the attention," he fumed as he pulled over to a bar.

After going inside and calling a few friends to join him, Kevin ordered a beer and sat down, thinking about his visit to the reunion. Taking a long sip, Kevin started going over everything that happened from the time he entered the ranch house until he was ordered to leave the reunion. Putting the bottle down and letting the substance wash away the last of his anger, Kevin realized that in order to try and reconcile with his father, he was going to have to also welcome Aidan as his cousin and stepsister. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take that chance, since it felt that since she became part of Ralph and Pam's lives, Kevin became the outsider.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kevin drank at the bar, Ralph and Paula were sitting on a set of couches in the ranch house. They decided to wait a few minutes to let Aidan gather her composure before trying to go and talk about what happened.

Paula looked up from glancing at her watch, and noticed Ralph was deep in thought. "Ralph, I'm sorry that I had to tell Kevin to leave, but it wasn't good for you or Aidan to deal with his anger," she said softly.

"Mom, I understand why you did it, and I'm not upset. It's just…" Ralph said as leaned forward on his knees. "It's just, Aidan's been a regular part of Pam's and my lives for 19 years now. He knows that, so why did he have to be so rude and say what he did to her?"

Paula nodded sadly, "My guess is he's never gotten over many things that happened when you and Alicia divorced. While even I know it was for the best, given what a witch she was, it's still pretty difficult for an 8-year-old to process what's going on, especially with how bitter it got," she said. "I'm sure that Alicia only exacerbated those hurt feelings when Aidan's parents died and she moved into your home."

Ralph sighed softly. "Yeah, but just because she said those things doesn't mean that he could say that to Aidan," he said. "I love Kevin, but he just won't get over Aidan being part of our lives on a regular basis. Then calling her fall a stunt and saying I mollycoddle her. I don't baby her, but I do love her as well."

"I know you don't baby Aidan, or even really treat her with kid gloves for the most part, but remember the last time Kevin saw you she did faint and you almost missed one of the biggest turning points in his life."

"True, but he wouldn't listen to me when I said that she was having problems with her inner ear at the time," said Ralph, glancing out the window. "Listen, she's been out there long enough. I'd better get her to come in before she gets dunked in the lake again like last year."

"Just don't decide to hit her with another trout," Paula chuckled as she patted Ralph's hand. Standing, Ralph went to the ranch house door and walked out. He started over to the lake, only to notice that Aidan was actually at the children's playground. Ralph got a chuckle when he noticed that Aidan was sitting on the middle level of a set of chin-up bars. It had always been her favorite thing to do when she starting thinking about things at the ranch.

"Still a monkey, huh Ade?" he said, laughing as he walked over to the playground. "Guess the shoulder's better."

"It is, like I said, it was a bit bruised from the landing," said Aidan chuckling as she grabbed the bar and did a simple flip off the bar to the ground. She then walked over to a set of swings and sat in one.

"Decided to not go fishing though. Knowing my luck today, I'd fall and hit my shoulder on one of the guard rails. Still stings from when Tony and I went chasing that car."

Ralph joined her, sitting in another swing and looked out across the lake. "You doing all right... I mean outside of the fall?" he asked softly.

Aidan took a deep breath and let it out, trying to keep her composure. "Yeah… but why did Kevin have to be such a jerk? Everything he said was uncalled for."

"I have to agree with you there, especially with the comment about your dad…"

"Kevin acts as though it's my fault he and Mom are dead," said Aidan. "That's bad enough, but to say it today when it's been 19 years since we were last all together? It's been hard enough to keep my composure today."

"I know sweetheart, but you've done a good job. We figured you'd need some time to let it out when you ran out of the house."

"Then, saying that you and Pam baby me…"

"Well, he's right there at times…."

"Yes, when I've been injured, but the rest of the time you guys treat me like a normal person. But, what really gets me is that he doesn't even accept me as family. If I didn't know the truth, I'd almost say he was an Onyxsard."

"Aidan Micah, you know better than to say that…" scolded Ralph. Though for some it wouldn't make any sense, Ralph knew that if Aidan called someone an Onyxsard, her birth name, she was making an insult.

"Sorry Ralph, but he does have some of their traits. He acted like I was worse than dirt when he arrived, and then when I fall down, he goes on and not only puts you guys down, but acts as though I'm a replacement," she said softly.

"Replacement?"

"For him and the baby Pam lost," she said remembering that day. The same year her parents died, Pam had become pregnant. About eight months before the reunion, Pam went into premature labor and lost the baby. A few days after the miscarriage, the doctors tested her and found out she couldn't safely have children. The news was devastating for the couple at the time, not knowing that they would end up having Aidan live with them a little over eight months later.

Wiping away a tear at the memory, Aidan continued. "Then, saying that I fell down as a stunt to attract attention. I wouldn't and don't do that."

"We know it, but he doesn't. I think he hasn't quite forgiven me for having to dash out of his graduation with you so you could recover," he said. "Thing is, that was nearly 8 years ago, and he still lets those feelings fester."

Aidan looked out across the lake, and sighed. "I know how that feels at times. Had the same feelings with Dylan when he arrived at the school to try and reconcile with me. Sure, I was right since he tried to kill me for my inheritance from Misha, but this is so much different. I see good in Kevin, but he just is closed to it."

""I see it too Ade, but I think part of it's me and everything that happened during the custody case. If I didn't have the suit that day and didn't have to take Bill to the hospital, I think the judge would've let me get full custody of Kevin. I would've been a great dad to him, despite what Kevin says."

"The curse of the suit," Aidan muttered, knowing too well that the suit did have cons as well as having many powers. "Tell you what, I do disagree with him on one thing. You're in a way my dad… maybe my Godpop, but you're just as real of a dad to me as my real Dad."

Ralph smiled. "I feel the same way Aidan," he said and looked at the lake again.

Aidan caught the glint in his eye when he saw the canoes. "Do you want to go canoeing?" she asked, smiling at the welcome change in topic.

"Yeah… but it's been a long day and I think we're probably both tired. I know I'm getting tired."

"Well, we can still do it," said Aidan. "It'll just be a quick trip."

"Aidan, it can't be quick unless we both paddle. What happens if one of us gets tired?"

The young woman smiled and lifted up the hem of her shirt. Ralph noticed a very familiar grey belt and buckle. "Ade, you've had the suit on and morphed all this time? That means you cheated… you owe Pam, Mom and me $1.70."

"No I don't, because I went over to the bunkhouse earlier and put it on in case there was a fight. Besides, I even if I had it on I wouldn't cheat for two reasons: The powers don't work if the suit's morphed and…"

"And?"

"I don't want to have a dream of some strange person wearing the suit because I used it to win any money, even if it's enough for a soda."

Ralph chuckled, and the two got out of the swings and headed over to the canoes.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the reunion, Aidan was walking along the promenade of Westside Pavilion, carrying a bag full of beads she bought at her favorite bead shop. The sale they had been perfect for what she needed for her trunk show at the art gallery in a few weeks.

Going past a Mexican restaurant in the food court, Aidan sighed slightly in sadness as she remembered the reunion and the drive home to Los Angeles. Aidan had been listening from the back seat as Ralph and Pam discussed Kevin's behavior at the reunion. Kevin didn't return after the argument and Ralph had kept trying to call his son on his cell phone to try and set up a dinner with him, Pam and Aidan. All he got though was Kevin's voicemail.

Looking at her watch, she realized that she needed to head back home so she could work on a few of her projects. She left the mall, walking to the parking lot. The mall cast long shadows into the street as the late afternoon sun gave way to dusk. Movement out of the corner of her eye drew Aidan's attention. Glancing down the alleyway, she was startled to see Kevin skulking about, as though looking for an entrance. "Kevin?" she asked a bit cautiously as she approached.

Kevin, hearing her voice, looked up at the woman and frowned. "Oh, it's you. Leave me alone Aidan," he said gruffly. He sounded a bit exhausted, as though he hadn't slept for a few days.

"Why are you going through things in the back of the mall?"

"I don't want to talk about it …."

Aidan was undeterred at Kevin's response. "Are you feeling all right? It sounds as though you haven't slept," she said, hearing the man's stomach growl. "Or eaten either. Why don't you let me buy you something to eat?"

"Don't want anything Aidan. I'll manage, always have." Kevin brushed off her offer continuing with what he was doing. Aidan stepped in his path blocking his way.

"How…by eating food out of a dumpster? Are you even staying at a hotel … or at least the YMCA?"

"I'm staying with friends." He said pushing past her then stopped, keeping his back to her "At least they'll listen to me."

Realizing Kevin was still upset at what happened, Aidan pressed on as gently as possible. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to get him to turn around "Kev, listen about the reunion, I'm sorry Nala kicked you out of there."

"Wasn't really welcome anyway," he said bluntly shrugging her hand away.

"No, you're always welcome in the family. Ralph's been wanting to talk to you …"

"Why? So he can say I'm a bad son again for laughing at you," said Kevin as he walked in the alley.

Aidan followed. "No, so you could have dinner with us. Kevin, he loves you."

"Has a hell of a way of showing it."

"It would help if you answered the phone. He tried the entire way home from the reunion," she said sharply.

"Did he? I didn't notice… the voice message box was full," he said.

Aidan was taken aback. "You listened to them?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to deal with it. He made it clear where I stand as far as you and me," he said walking off. "Thought Pam would listen to me, but she's now just like him: ignoring me for you."

"So this is about me again?" She shook her head in frustration, trying to understand the man in front of her, and his anger. "Kevin, this isn't about me, it's about you and him. You're blaming me for your problems."

Kevin abruptly stopped and turned back to Aidan. After taking a few steps to close the distance between them Kevin grabbed her by the shoulders. "You've always been a problem Aidan. My father should've tried harder to keep me, but he was hanging around with that friend of his. He was always traveling around with Bill when he should've been trying to fight for me."

He let her go and Aidan blanched, realizing she couldn't say why Ralph was always with Bill. She tried to counter around it. "He had a good reason…"

"Yeah to get drunk…"

"No, not to get drunk, to help people. And what do you do instead of listening, and seeing the bigger picture? You blame your father, blame him for everything that has happened, things he had no control over in most cases" she said, and then softened her tone as she continued. "Kevin, why don't you have dinner with Ralph and Pam? I'll even tell them I have plans…"

Kevin grew angry. "Listen, I don't need a brat like you to tell me what to do. You're his precious daughter and I'm his other child. Now, get out of my way," he said and shoved Aidan.

Surprised at the shove, Aidan stumbled as she tried to regain her balance, only to crash into a wall, striking her head. Kevin noticed the action, and seeing Aidan wince after her head made contact, just chuckled. "That'll teach you a lesson to try and be the peacemaker," he said with a sneer and left the alley little did he realize that there were two more pairs of eyes watching - and hearing everything that was going on.

---------------------------------

Sitting up from her fall, Aidan realized that while she was slightly dazed, felt all right otherwise. She glanced up, frowning when she didn't see Kevin. "Why can't you be more like Ralph and Pam and try something out before just saying no," said Aidan as she stood up. Stooping over to gather her bags, Aidan didn't see two men walk up the alley towards her.

After she picked up her bag and purse, Aidan started walking out of the alley as the two men came up to her. "Hi babe," said the taller of the man with a slight smirk. "How would you like to go out with me?"

Seeing the lewd look in the man's eyes, Aidan sidestepped the man. "I'm sorry, I've got a date of my own tonight," she said.

The second man stepped forward to block her progression. "Why, you don't like us," he said.

"I know, the princess thinks she is too good for us. Isn't that right princess," The first man scoffed coming around her to stand by the second man.

Aidan felt fear and concern for her safety rising, but stayed firm and alert. "Listen, I don't have time for this," she said, quickly ducking the second man's attempt to wrap his arm around her shoulder and continued walking. She got a few steps forward when she felt a sharp rabbit punch hit her in the shoulder blades.

"Wrong answer," said the second man as she hit the ground. Aidan managed to roll into a stand and blocked a punch to her face. She tried to get away, only to have one of the men again grab her. Before she could yell out, a hand clamped over her mouth and another around her waist. Cursing the fact she wasn't wearing the suit, she began to fight.

"C'mon princess, there is no need to fight," said the man covering her mouth. "Kevin isn't worth your time, you'd be much better off with Jayson or me."

Aidan's eyes widened slightly. "Damn, these guys are Kevin's friends," she thought as she started reacting quickly. She swung a leg up, and felt a solid connection to the man's groin. He yelped, dropping her, but not before the second man kicked her in the ribs, knocking her to the ground. Aidan curled up in protection, trying anything possible to get out of the men's kicks and punches.

While she was having some success, she realized she'd need help… and fast before the men beat her senseless. Not knowing what they had in store, Aidan took a deep breath and shouted one word:

"FIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

While Aidan was dealing with her assailants, Kevin was heading toward his motorcycle. As he drew near, he had a funny feeling, as though Aidan had been seriously hurt from his shove. He tried to shrug it off, but the feeling increased.

"C'mon, she deserved it," Kevin said, trying to dismiss his concern, but again, the feeling increased and he had a pit of fear in his stomach. He decided to head back, just to make sure that Aidan was all right and if nothing else, take her over to the first aid station in the mall.

He was nearing the alleyway when he heard Aidan shout out, then two men yell at her. "Shut up bitch no one's going to save you," said one of the voices as Kevin then heard Aidan cry out in pain.

Realizing Aidan was in more trouble than he thought, Kevin dashed over to the alleyway, where he saw two men kicking and punching Aidan. She was still fighting off the men's blows, but every so often, one would connect, usually in the ribs or some place that had bones to protect her.

Kevin grabbed a rock and got ready to throw it at the men. "Aidan?! Hey, what the hell do you think you guys are doing," he shouted as he advanced.

"Get outta here and call the police," Aidan yelled at Kevin, only to receive a kick in the shoulder blade by the taller of the men.

Seeing the men continue, Kevin advanced forward. "Listen you creeps, get away…"

The men stopped and stared at Kevin as the young man halted in surprise recognizing the two assailants. "Jayson? Zane?" Kevin said confused at seeing his two friends beating Aidan and the mixture of emotion running through him. While Kevin might have hated Aidan enough to laugh when she hit her head earlier, he wasn't sure seeing her beaten senseless was right either. "Listen, why don't you guys let her go?" Kevin said lowering the rock he still held.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing here?" Jayson looked at the woman then at Kevin. "I thought you said that you didn't care about her?" he said, confused. Aidan, noticing the confusion, stood up and tried to get away, only to have her hair grabbed and then head pulled back by Zane. The man put Aidan in a choke hold, but didn't add pressure - at least yet.

Kevin paled as he looked at Aidan. She had bruises just under her cheekbone and along her jaw line, and before she had been put in the hold, it looked like someone had already tried to choke her out. "Even you don't deserve this," thought Kevin, now starting to regret leaving her in the alley.

Jayson looked at Kevin and waved a hand over his eyes. "Hello, Earth to Kevin? You there? You haven't answered me. Why are you caring about this piece of dirt? You've only said bad things about her," he said. "We're you just BS'ing us with all this talk of hating her and wanting to teach her a lesson?"

"Kevin, don't listen…"

Zane cut Aidan off as he tightened his grip on her neck. "Shut up, or I'll put your lights out," he hissed at her.

She grabbed at the man's hand and pulled back his thumb. Crying out in pain, the man loosened his grip slightly, allowing Aidan to move her head into the crook of his arm and tuck her chin in. "At least now it'll be harder for you to knock me out," she thought. Zane grunted in disgust that she managed to outwit him, then threw Aidan to the ground and kicked her causing Aidan to cry out in pain and wrapped her arms around her ribcage.

Watching the events, Kevin was at a crossroads. He knew that Jayson had a temper and could hurt Aidan if he wanted to, but what he saw now out of his friend was more like a cat playing with its toys. But he also wanted to stay friends with the men. He finally found an answer hoping it was the right one to get them to stop hurting Aidan. "Of course I hate her," he said, praying that they'd listen to him.

"Prove it," said Jayson, and Kevin paused, wondering how to get around this. Jayson frowned at the delay. "Prove it Kevin, or you're next."

Realizing he had no choice, or both he and Aidan would die, Kevin glanced at Aidan's face. She gave a brief glance back, having heard what the men said. Kevin hoped the apology was clear in his eyes as he drew his foot back and kicked Aidan squarely in the ribs. Aidan rolled onto her back, crying out in pain.

"See, it wasn't so hard Kevin," said Jayson as he laughed in excitement at Aidan, as if he was at some amusement park rather than in a alley way behind the mall. He then grabbed Aidan's hair and forced her to stand. "Now, how else should we teach the princess here to not mess with other people's families?"

Jayson looked at Aidan remembering something Kevin said one time, and smirked. "How about we rape her? That way, she can't be Kevin's dad's 'little princess'?"

"Good idea…"

Aidan struggled and tried to yell out again, but Jayson hand gagged her and tackled her to the ground. She tried to get out of the way, but was rewarded with another punch to the jaw, making her head swim. Jayson then removed his hand from her mouth, sat on her and used the opportunity to grab at her shirt, ripping it.

Seeing the look in Jayson's eyes, Kevin realized that the man wasn't going to stop until he humiliated Aidan… in everyway possible. Even with as much as he hated Aidan, he couldn't let that happen. "Listen Jayson, she's already beaten to a pulp and half naked. It'll be enough to make him think that she's not a virgin anymore," said Kevin.

Jayson's smile only widened. "A virgin huh? Well, that only makes this sweeter, and looking at her there's plenty of that sweetness to go around," he said leering. Zane gave a sick grin too, making Kevin nearly throw up at the thought of what he said.

Aidan, realizing that Jayson was distracted from pinning her arms down, moved her head to the side and swung her arms down. Jayson, surprised, tipped forward from the inertia and his weight and crashed to the ground. Aidan then hit the man in the ribs and groin, causing him to roll over, groaning.

She got up and went towards Kevin, only to be grabbed by Zane. "Kevin, you've got to get help," she shouted.

Zane grabbed her under the chin and, gripping it and part of her throat tightly jerked her head back. "You leave Kevin, and she'll be dead before you turn the corner," said Zane only to get punched by Aidan. He dropped his hand from under her chin, but still held on to her.

"Go to hell," growled Aidan. Then she turned her attention to Kevin "Kevin, please…do… just do something. These guys aren't invincible if they can get hurt by a girl."

"Shut up bitch, you don't care about him. His father only cares about two people, himself and you," said Jayson, only to get kicked in the groin again by the young woman. He doubled over, seething in pain - and rage. He glanced over to his right and found something that would shut Aidan up once and for all.

"He's lying Kevin… We care about - " Aidan said as she again started to get free of Zane's grip, only to be cut off when Jayson swung a two-by-four at her head. The board connected on the left hand corner of her forehead and temple with a sickening thwack. Feeling Aidan start to relax and list sharply to the right, Zane let go, letting her fall to the ground just as her eyes rolled up into her head and closed.

"Goodnight 'princess,'" said Jayson with a quiet sinister voice. He then looked at Kevin. "You want to do anything before we do the nasty with her?"

Kevin paled as he saw the scene before him. Aidan lay motionless on the ground and hadn't tried to get up. Everything was spinning out of his control, and had gone far beyond just teaching his stepsister and who he thought was the cause of all his trouble a lesson. It was beyond that now as he realized he was an accessory to assault with a deadly weapon at the very least, even if he didn't do more than kick her one time.

Aidan was the only other person who knew the truth, and she was beyond telling anyone much less help him. Anger flared as he thought of what his father would say when he found out:

"_Father, I was trying to protect Aidan…"_

"_You kicked her Kevin. You're just as guilty as the rest of them," Ralph's voice echoed in his head._

"_If I didn't kick her, we both would've been dead. She's still alive thanks to me."_

"_Yes, but at a price. You're not the one who's been hurt in all of this. Aidan begged for help and you let them beat, molest and rape her!"_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing, get the hell out of here… You're not welcome here anymore. I no longer have a son…"_

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Aidan's unconscious form. "You got what you deserved," he yelled, kicking Aidan even harder in the back. Aidan's body rolled over onto her stomach, not even flinching at the blow.

"That's the spirit, Kevin," said Jayson as he rolled Aidan onto her back. Running his hands over the front of her body, he was pleased to see Aidan wasn't - and couldn't - even fight. "Good, now I can pay her back for all the pain she's caused me," he said, reaching for the zipper of his pants.

Remembering his thoughts to stop this over his anger, Kevin decided to try and delay them so Aidan had a chance to come to and escape. 'Sorry Aidan, but it's either this or this guy will put you through hell,' he thought, actually feeling guilty.

Kevin took a breath, and spoke up before the other could unzip Aidan's capris. "Yeah, but let me finish having my fun first," he said with a sneer, hoping it looked genuine.

Jayson and Zane were disappointed for a moment, but nodded and got up. Kevin drew his foot up to kick Aidan again when he heard a noise in the back part of the alley. Jayson and Zane heard that familiar sound and frowned. "Damn it, someone's coming," said Jayson. "What do we do with her?"

"Let's put the trash where it belongs," said Zane, nodding to a dumpster.

Before Kevin could protest and try to suggest just hiding Aidan, hopefully someplace where she could be easily found, Zane and Jayson picked up Aidan's limp form and went over to the dumpster, dropping her inside. Aidan landed on top of several garbage bags, looking a bit like a broken rag doll. Kevin glanced into the dumpster and sighed slightly in relief when he noticed that Aidan had landed in a way that, while it would be uncomfortable when she came to, she at least could breathe.

Jayson closed the lid and turned to Kevin and Zane. "Let's get out of here before someone sees us loitering. Don't need anyone suspicious about what happened here. One assault conviction's enough for the two of us," he said. The men then dashed off as fast as they could, hoping no one saw them.

As they turned the corner disappearing into the shadows, a mall employee stepped out into the alley from one of the doors lining the far end of the alley. Shouting to someone just inside the doorway he lifted the lid and dropped a bag of garbage into the bin never looking inside. The man then closed the lid and walked off, not knowing that there was someone injured in the bottom of the dumpster, who didn't even feel the bag hit her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ade? C'mon Cub will ya answer me here?" said Tony through the communicator again. He had been trying for about a half an hour to reach Aidan so he could talk with her about a scenario he wanted to work on. So far, she hadn't even so much as tapped her finger against the speaker in annoyance. He had also tried calling her house, but he only received the answering machine.

Frowning, Tony decided to call Pam and Ralph on their cell phones, wondering if she decided to spend the afternoon with them. He knew that she usually kept the communicator off if she was visiting them.

The phone was picked up after the first ring. "Ralph Hinkley," said a male voice.

"Mr. H? It's Tony. Listen is Aidan with you," said Tony.

"Uh, no she isn't. She was going to the mall today for that sale at the bead store."

"Damn…" said Tony, starting to feel a tingle in the back of his neck.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Ralph asked concerned by the tone in Tony's voice.

"Mr. H, I've been trying to call Aidan for a half an hour, at home, on her cell phone and though the communicator. She hasn't answered any of them."

Tony heard Ralph pull the phone and say something to Pam. There was a long pause and Tony started to grow concerned when Ralph came back on the line. "Tony something's not right. She normally doesn't do that, especially since she has the suit. I know sometimes the phone reception's shaky in the mall, but what if. ..."

"I'm thinkin' that too. Listen, why don't ya and Mrs. H drive over to the mall and I'll be over there in a few minutes," he said.

"All right Tony, we're a few blocks from the mall, so we'll be there shortly. Pam and I have our cell phones on, and if we find her, we'll let you know."

"Gotcha," said Tony, hanging up. He then turned on his car and drove off, heading toward the mall as fast as he could.

----------------------------------

About 30 minutes later, Tony arrived at the mall, and seeing Ralph and Pam's car, pulled up next to them. He headed up toward the mall only to see Ralph and Pam heading toward him. "She's not in the bead store or anywhere in the mall," said Pam worriedly.

"We spotted her car in the next parking lot over, behind the mall," Ralph said "And we tried paging her in the mall too, but there was no answer. Security said he saw someone fitting Aidan's description to a 'T' walk out of the building."

"Damn she's got to be somewhere," said Tony, scanning the outside of the mall. "Let's search the outside perimeter just in case she's out here, starting with path she might have taken to her car."

The three nodded and headed towards the back of the mall. Finding an alleyway between the stores, the three entered looking for any sign of Aidan.

After about 200 yards, Tony looked down and saw a two-by-four, kneeling to get a closer look. He saw that it had blood on it. "Hey guys, I found something," he said quietly as he pulled out a handkerchief and picked up the board not wanting to obscure any fingerprints.

Ralph and Pam paled when they saw the board. Pam turned to the left and noticed a store bag lying nearby - still full. She walked over and looked at the bag. "Stargazer's World of Beads," she read then looked to the left. "Oh no…"

Tony and Ralph went over and also looked down. There were drops of blood near the bag. The two men, realizing the drops started to form a trail, followed them until they reached a dumpster at the back of the alley.

Fearing the worst, Ralph and Tony motioned for Pam to stay back and they lifted the lid. "Oh my …" said Ralph, taking a brief look in, only to cut off his words as he walked away, fighting the urge to be sick.

"Ralph?" said Pam, worried.

"Aidan's in there and…" said Ralph, trailing off as Tony climbed the dumpster. After carefully maneuvering around Aidan, he kneeled next to the woman and checked her pulse. "Guys, Ade's got a pulse and she's breathing," Tony sighed with some relief as he then checked her for broken limbs.

Finding it was safe to take her out of the dumpster, Tony very softly put an arm under her shoulders and one under her knees, gently lifting her up. "Mr. H, I'm gonna need ya and the missus ta take over on that side so I can get her outta the dumpster without causing anymore injuring," he said.

Ralph and Pam nodded and walked back over to the dumpster. Both reached out their arms and Tony gently lifted Aidan above the top of the dumpster lid and transferred her to Ralph and Pam.

Both gasped at the sight before them: Aidan was clearly unconscious, they assumed from the two-by-four, had a cut on her head and bruises on her cheekbone and jaw, as well as over her body. While that was scary, both were even more concerned at the sight of her shirt: ripped apart, as well as part of her bra. After lowering her to the ground, Ralph took off his sports jacket and covered Aidan with it, giving her some decency as well as protect her from shock.

After calling for the paramedics on his cell phone, Tony looked at both Ralph and Pam, knowing that this was going to be hard to ask with Aidan in her current state of dress. "Uh guys, I've gotta check her ribs again ta make sure they weren't cracked then broke when we got her out," he said.

"Do what you have to Tony," said Ralph quietly, trusting the agent as he had always respected - and protected - Aidan in all regards. The agent nodded, feeling her ribs under the coat out of respect for both her and her godfather.

Ralph then looked at Pam, and could tell exactly what she was thinking. It was the same as what he was thinking: Aidan might have been raped on top of being beaten. "Pamela, why don't you get the first aid kit out of the car? We can probably at least clean up a couple of these cuts," he said, hoping to distract Pam from that thought. Seeing that the cut on her head was flowing a bit freely from being reopened, Ralph took out a clean cloth handkerchief and pressed it to her head.

Pam nodded and ran over to where the car was kept. Tony, who didn't hear Ralph tell Pam to get the kit, looked at the other man and frowned. "She doesn't have any broken bones Mr. H, but I'm worried here."

"Me too Tony. What if she's been…"

"I don't know, but from the looks of things, she put up one hell of a fight before these creeps managed to knock her out. Problem is, we don't know how long she's been like this."

"When did you first try to call her?" asked Ralph.

"About a half an hour ago… so we can at least guess that she's been unconscious at least that long," said Tony. "And it's long enough to have these creeps run away."

"I just hope these… creeps are hurt just as bad as Aidan," said Ralph as Pam arrived with the first aid kit.

Tony did a double take at the tackle box. "What is that?" he said.

"First aid kit. We've kept one in the car in this size since I wore the suit. Not for me necessarily, but for Bill in case he got hurt from some scenario," said Ralph as he opened up the box and grabbed some gauze.

Pam also grabbed some gauze, and started cleaning the top of Aidan's hand. Remembering something, Tony grabbed Pam's hand. "Mrs. H, I know your just tryin to help, making Aidan comfortable in all, but I wouldn't clean her up too much," he said.

Seeing Pam and Ralph give inquisitive glares, Tony continued in a calm voice. "Curse of being Ade's partner - I put personal feelings in play here and almost forgot to follow procedures. Because she's been assaulted - physically - ya can't do much, or ya risk ruinin' evidence."

"Tony, she's..." Pam tried to protest, but Ralph cut her off.

Noticing the hurt in Pam's eyes, knowing he had to have had the same look, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It OK Pam. You know as well as I do that Tony's right. Any evidence we can get will help in catching these creeps," he said. Pam nodded putting the gauze down, opting to simply hold Aidan's hand instead.

Ralph then frowned as he looked at the blood that had trickled into Aidan's eyes from the cut on her forehead. Seeing Ralph's glance, Tony nodded that he could remove it, so Ralph gently wiped the blood off Aidan's eyelids.

After a few moments, Aidan stirred and groaned loudly in pain. She started to try and move around, only to find that she was being held down. "Aidan, don't move around, you're safe," said Pam gently first, just in case she had been raped and couldn't recognize Ralph or Tony's male voices. "Ralph, Tony and I found you. An ambulance is on its way."

Aidan opened her eyes a fraction, but had trouble keeping them open. She tried to say something, but failed.

Ralph, noticing the motion, grew increasingly concerned at what he was seeing and angry at everything that happened to her. He kept his voice calm though so as to not agitate Aidan. "Sweetheart, who did this to you?" said Ralph.

Starting to feel herself lose consciousness again, Aidan mumbled the one word - and concern - that was on her mind at the moment… "Kevin."

Ralph, Pam and Tony looked at each other, shocked at what she said. Before Ralph could ask if she was sure, Aidan's eyes rolled closed and she relaxed. The trio sat in silence as they heard the ambulance arrive, stunned that Kevin's temper had finally brought out the worst in him.


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital, the mood was rather hushed... and tense. Ralph, Pam and Tony sat in the emergency room waiting area, waiting to hear the latest about Aidan.

Doctors and nurses kept going by the waiting room, but none turned to come to the three.

Ralph sat in his chair and just kept thinking about what Aidan last said to them. _"Kevin"_ she had said simply, almost a conviction, just before she went out again, and Ralph rested his head in his hands. No matter how hard he tried, Aidan's word kept echoing in his head.

Inside his heart, soul and mind fought against each other for the truth. His heart could not accept what he heard and in his mind, he had already tried, convicted and sentenced his son based on the one piece of evidence he had, Aidan's confession. Moreover, the deep part of himself, his soul railed against both trying to make sense of it all while trying to grab onto something beyond himself that could take him out of all this.

He could not believe what Aidan said, but then again, he wasn't the one who was beaten up. He thought about Kevin and wondered what would provoke the man to beating his own cousin senseless... possibly even raping her.

Ralph shuddered at the thought as all the emotions raced through him: Anger, worry, sadness, confusion, rage, and at the moment, just stunned.

Ralph always admitted he had a temper, but even if he was furious with Aidan or Kevin, he would never do anything more than swat them once. Even the one time he raised his hand in anger at the kids and slapped them - Aidan, it was an error because she had called him a son of a bitch, thinking in her semi-awake state that he was a man in a nightmare she had. After he realized his mistake, he apologized for what he did, and Aidan reciprocated, apologizing herself for mistaking him as one of the men in her nightmare.

Despite this, he still couldn't cope with the fact that Kevin took his temper a step too far. Ralph tried to figure out what was the crossing point: the mall, Ralph making sure Aidan was OK after her fall at the ranch house, Paula telling him to leave... Aidan's hug at the lake? Not only that, Aidan had never even raised her voice to Kevin at the reunion, but he did this to her instead. Ralph knew she'd do anything to make both father and son happy, even if it meant have a "change of plans" to let the two have time to themselves. Unfortunately, Kevin had never accepted those offers, and while Ralph longed to see Kevin again, the young man started blaming others for his decisions.

Ralph sighed softly, wondering where he went wrong with teaching his son about treating people with respect and honor. While he always felt Alicia was partially to blame, given her tendency to treat all men like they were toys for her disposal, he also blamed himself. He felt as though he failed both Aidan and Kevin, and Aidan was paying the price.

"Ralph?" said a voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Ralph looked up and saw Pam with a cup of coffee for him. He accepted the gift graciously. "Thanks Pam," he said softly.

Pam sat down next to Ralph and frowned. Ralph looked pale and drawn, as though he hadn't slept in days. They had only been in the hospital for about half an hour. "Hun, are you feeling all right?" she said.

"No, I'm not Pam. It's my fault we're here in the first place," he said abruptly.

"Ralph, Aidan's in the hospital because of someone, possibly Kevin, not you," she said quietly.

"Yeah, but he's my son."

Pam decided to be firm with the man. "OK, answer me this: Did you kick Aidan in the ribs or punch her in the face?"

"No..."

"Did you hit her over the head with a two-by-four?"

"No..."

"And we all know you would never tear apart her clothes or do anything to degrade her. It's not your fault Ralph."

"Yes it is Pam. I could've taught him that violence isn't the answer to anything. But I was having to deal with suit scenarios for all these years, and it cost me the chance to teach Kevin how to be a man," snapped Ralph. "Instead, he beats up Aidan and once she's finally out cold goes and…"

"We don't know yet if she was raped, Mr. H," said Tony. "Or if he even did it in the first place."  
"Does it matter? For all we know that blow to her head could make her think anything even if we convince her otherwise," said Ralph pessimistically, running a hand thought his hair. "She's still the one who's in the ER right now, Kevin is who knows where so we don't know if he's guilty or not, and all because I didn't do my job as a father."

"Maybe, but you can't blame yourself for everything Mr. H," said Tony firmly. "From what I've seen, you are a good father, and even with your teachin' ya know Aidan still has a temper. That's something ya control by yourself. Kev didn't do a good job there, so it's his fault she's here not your's."

Ralph opened his mouth, about to say something, when a doctor arrived. "Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley?" She asked before fully entering the room, once she got the confirmation she approached the couple " I'm Doctor Samantha Tyler, and I will be the attending physician on your goddaughter's case."

Ralph and Pam stayed seated, bracing themselves for the news. "How is she doctor," said Ralph, his voice breaking slightly. "Was she..."

"Though we've sent a rape kit out, I could tell she wasn't raped because she's still a virgin," said the doctor with a smile, and the two Hinkleys hugged each other with relief. After a few moments, the doctor continued. "I do have to say though that we are a little worried about her head injury. She briefly regained consciousness, but she became agitated and tried to fight the male doctors."

"Can we see her?" said Pam softly.

"Yes, we are moving her to a private room, and you'll be able to see her once she is settled. I do have one request though," said Dr. Tyler, looking at the couple as if weighing her words before continuing. "When Aidan wakes up, I need Mrs. Hinkley to be the one who speaks to Aidan first and say who is in the room. This is for Aidan's protection and just a precaution; while she wasn't raped, Aidan might still have nightmares about her assailants and confuse Mr. Hinkley or your friend here with whomever attacked her."

"Thank you doc," said Ralph standing with the other two. Dr. Tyler told them she would get them when Aidan was settled then she left to go check on her patient.

The three sat down again, but Tony realized Ralph was bouncing his knee up and down, as though impatient. "Mr. H, she said it was going to be a few minutes,"

"I know, but I just want to be sure she's OK," said Ralph. He didn't mention he was going to go and search for Kevin after he knew for sure Aidan was all right at the moment.

"Me too hun, given how she looked when we found her," said Pam. "I was so scared that she had been raped given the shape her clothes were in."

"But why would Kevin even consider doing that?" said Ralph.

"If he did it, Mr. H, it was probably because he wanted to humiliate her as much as he could so you guys wouldn't want to see her anymore," said Tony bluntly. Seeing the two about to say something, he continued. "Hey, you guys know as well as I do that these guys use sex as a way to show they're tough guys. Or, they'll tear apart the woman's clothes and say it's their fault that happened. 'Course, we know that Ade gave one hell of a fight. I'm sure whoever it was that did this to her is black and blue in a place the sun don't shine."

The other two chuckled at the grim joke. "Still, I just want to see that Aidan's safe here in the hospital. She's going to have to go through another fight to get over this - a mental one," said Ralph.

The other two were about to say something when Tyler came back into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley, she's in her room now. She's still out, but we've seen signs of her trying to come around."

"Thank God," said Pam, and standing, turned to Ralph. "Ready to go up hun?"

"I don't think I'll be ready to see her," said Ralph, remembering his first glance in the dumpster and then seeing her in her state of dress afterward.

Tony noticed that particular look and frowned. "Mr. and Mrs. H, I'll be up there shortly. Gotta make a quick call" he said.

The two nodded and, after Ralph offered his arm to Pam, the two headed up to the room. Once he was sure they were out of the room, Tony went over to the pay phone and called a familiar number. "Hey, Cyler? Listen, it's Villacana…" he said, and listened as Cyler filled him in on the current search status. "OK, I gotcha... Yeah, Ade's still out cold, but accordin' to the doctor she's tryin' to come to... Nope, she wasn't raped. Can ya give me a call if ya find anything? I have my cell on vibrate and I'll head outta the hospital if ya call me... right, Later."

Tony hung up the phone, and frowned, thinking. Something about the tone of Aidan's comment made him wonder if she wasn't accusing Kevin, but trying to protect him. While he knew that sometimes victims of the violence Aidan went through would protect their assailants, he wasn't so sure this time. Looking at his watch, he decided to head up to Aidan's room as well to see how she was doing, and to keep an eye on her godparents.


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph and Pam arrived at Aidan's room and after waiting for the nurse to check Aidan's vitals, went inside. They both were on the verge of tears when they saw Aidan. They had seen her in the hospital before, injured from scenarios and other situations, but never quite like this. Her face looked drawn and while unconscious, as though she was in pain. Angry red and blue bruises were starting to appear all over her body, and her left eye was showing signs of a black eye, partially from the blow she took. She had a white bandage wrapped around her head, being put there after she received stitches for her head wound. While that was bad, the two noticed the marks on Aidan's neck, showing that someone at one point tried to choke her.

Pam walked over to one of the chairs and sat in it, gently grabbing Aidan's hand. To her, Aidan looked like a multicolored china doll: multicolored because of the bruises, china doll because she seemed so fragile lying on the bed.

Ralph, however, seemed to be pacing around like an expectant father, or like a lion protecting his cub, thinking about what happened. "Pam, I still can't believe Kevin did this," he said.

"We don't know if he did hun." Pam answered keeping her voice low, more to keep her husband calm than anything else.

"Pam, she answered my question without hesitation. And, with everything that Kevin said to her at the reunion: telling her to get out of there and going on about her parents' deaths… I just want him to see what his anger did to her."

Pam sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "I know how you feel, but I'm starting to wonder if she was actually trying to get us to help Kevin, as though he might've been attacked too."

"Maybe Pam, but I doubt it. I know of students who protected their boyfriends or family members who raped or molested them. She could be doing the same thing."

Before Pam could respond, there was a knock on the door, and after Pam acknowledged it, Tony entered. "Hey how's Aidan?"

"She's still out, but she looks a lot better now that she's been treated for her injuries," said Pam.

"Yeah, and she smells a little better too," said Tony, remembering how bad the garbage smelled. He already had a feeling Aidan wasn't going to be eating spaghetti anytime soon. "Just wish she was awake here so we could find out what happened."

"I know Tony..." Ralph stopped pacing and looked at Aidan, conflicted. On one hand, he could see Pam's point, as Aidan would try to protect others from harm, even if she was hurt. On the other, however, he knew that Kevin had never considered Aidan part of the family, and his comments to her from the day of the reunion kept ringing in his head.

After looking at his options, Ralph wished that Aidan was awake at the moment, as he wanted to be sure he was making the right choice. He placed a gentle hand on her face, stroking her cheek and wishing that he hadn't had a son who would treat her - or any woman - like this. He took a breath and let it out. "I'm going to find Kevin," he said softly. Seeing Pam open her mouth to protest, he continued. "I won't do anything to him like he did Aidan, but I need to know what would ever possess him to do this."

Pam frowned at the tone of Ralph's voice. It sounded like he was not too sure he would just talk to Kevin. She tried to stall. "Ralph, can't you at least wait a while until Aidan wakes up? Even with the doctor telling us to have me speak first, you know that more than likely she'll wonder where you are."

"I know, but if I wait too long, I might not find Kevin and that'll only make things worse," he said "When Aidan comes to, tell her I went on a break, but will be back soon."

"Ralph…" said Pam, only to see Ralph exit the room.

Tony looked at Pam. "I'll go follow him and get him ta come back," he said, heading out the door.

She looked at Aidan and sighed. "Sweetheart, please wake up. We need to know what happened to you before Ralph makes a big mistake," she said, brushing the bangs from the young woman's forehead.

-------------------

Ralph was halfway to the elevators when he felt someone grab him by the shoulder. Turning, he saw it was Tony. "Mr. H..."

"Leave me alone Tony. I'm going to go find Kevin," said Ralph as he jerked his shoulder out from Tony's grasp and kept walking.

"No, I ain't gonna leave ya alone. Why are ya actin' like some gung-ho cowboy instead of bein' here for your goddaughter?"

"She won't know I'm gone."

"Ya can't be sure about that. If she's trying ta come to like the doctor said she was and is in and out, she might know you're not here. Just at least do what Mrs. H said and wait until she's conscious."

"No. Tony, the last time Aidan was like this in the hospital, it was 36 hours with her being in and out. She's also been totally unresponsive for 6 hours in a hospital, and she lost part of her memory then. We don't know when she'll wake up, and by then, Kevin might be gone."

As they reached the elevator doors, Tony took a breath and let it out, surprised that Ralph was being just as stubborn as he normally was. "Mr. H, listen you're acting hotheaded here, especially since we don't know for sure that Kevin's the one who did this to her."

"Maybe, but I want to get some answers," said Ralph walking toward the elevator doors just as he heard the bell ring. He was surprised when he collided into someone, knocking them down.

"Ow! Geesh, go to a hospital and the doctors try ta put ya in there," said a slightly gruff voice as he got up and walked out of the elevator doors.

"Sorry Bill," said Ralph, realizing Bill became the perfect diversion.

"Ya OK Maxwell," said Tony.

"Yeah, but where's the fire..." he said, only to see Ralph enter the elevator and press the button. "Ralph, what are ya?…"

"Just don't butt in, you or Tony," said Ralph as the doors closed.

"Damn," said Tony as he tried to open the door to no avail.

Bill looked at Tony, still confused. "Uh, Villacana, what was that all about? Last thing I heard Artie was hurt and taken to the ER. Went there and they said she was in a room."

Tony frowned, thinking about what Ralph said. "Yeah… she's in room 306."

"What happened to her? All the Counselor said was she was hurt."

"Ade was beaten up pretty bad at the mall, and for a while we thought she might've been raped on top of it. That's probably why Mrs. H said just hurt."

"So, did they..." said Bill, rubbing the back of his neck. He was having difficulty saying it, even more so imagining that happening to Aidan.

"No, but she's still out cold."

"Then why is he knocking down old men and not taking care of her?"

"Mr. H thinks that the perp is Kevin."

"Kevin? That sweet little twerp that he and that ugly ex-wife of his had?"

"The same," said Tony. "While we were at the mall, the Cub woke up briefly and mumbled Kevin's name when Mr. H asked who did this to her."

"That's not the best way to plan a scenario, using a semi-alert gal's words to go after someone," said Bill.

"I know that and you know that. Mr. H doesn't, and given Kevin's gotta history of being mean to Ade, I have a feeling he might feel he's the one. He says he's just gonna ask questions, but with Aidan looking like an Easter egg, I don't think so."

Bill frowned and handed Tony the bag he had been carrying and pushed the elevator button. He started thinking about this scenario himself. Bill knew that Ralph had a temper, and he needed to calm him down before he did something that he would regret.

Tony meanwhile was rummaging through the bag Bill gave him. Inside was a camouflage shirt and a box with a green crystal rosary in it. Tony chuckled. "Hey, Maxwell, where did ya get this?" he said, looking at the rosary.

"From the gift shop."

"OK, but why a rosary?"

"It's a necklace isn't it?" he said gruffly. Noticing that the elevator was stopping at each level, he frowned. "Huh, glad he took an elevator where a kid punched all the buttons, and was going up first," mumbled Bill as he looked for the stairs.

"No, you don't wear them around your neck, at least most of the time," chuckled Tony, who then unfolded the shirt. On it was a duck with a bandaged wing and head, with the words "Quackers about UCLA Medical Center" in hot pink on its chest. "Maxwell, why did ya choose this shirt? Aidan doesn't wear ducks."

"Ya kiddin' me, she'll like the shirt. Besides, it was the only shirt in her size," said Bill as he found and walked toward the stairs.

"Maxwell, she's been in the hospital _three _times, so why add insult ta injury with a shirt that has UCLA Medical Center on it," chuckled Tony, only to notice that Bill was no longer next to him. He turned and saw Bill was heading toward the stairs. "Hey, wait up Maxwell," he said as he ran up to his side.

"Can't wait. Ralph needs me ta be there, and I don't have much time 'til Ralph hits the bottom level. I ain't as fast as I usedta be."

"Maybe, but I should go with him."

"No, Villacana," said Bill. Before the agent could protest, he continued. "Listen, Ralph and me have known each other for a long time. He might not listen to you if he finds Kevin, but he will me."

Tony nodded slightly. "So, what do ya want me ta do?"

"You stay here with Artie and the Counselor and wait for the youngster ta wake up. I'll call ya as soon as we find where he is."

The younger agent nodded and watched as Bill headed down the stairs. Tony then started praying that Aidan would wake up soon, not just for her health, but to get the facts straight. Ralph and Kevin's futures as father and son depended on it.

--------------------

After a few minutes, Ralph finally reached the bottom floor of the hospital. Grumbling slightly at the trip, he then started heading down the hallway toward the doors.

Shortly thereafter, Bill reached the bottom floor and got out, looking around to see how far behind he was Ralph. He turned to his left and saw a familiar mop of blond, but graying curls and walked over toward Ralph.

"What d'ya think you're doin' Kid," Bill asked once he reached Ralph. Even with his back turned Bill could see what the battle of trying to stay in control and hide the emotions of that this was his fault.

"I am going after who ever did..."

"You mean Kevin" Bill interrupted; Ralph turned around with a sigh and nodded running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I am. Tony must've told you huh?"

"He did, and I'm quite surprised at 'cha Ralph. Ya never have left the hospital when Artie's been stuck in there. Well, 'cept when her grandma told ya to," said Bill. "Strong dame there, did something I couldn't do when Artie was in here after that plane crash..."

Ralph just kept walking. "There's a difference. This time it wasn't an accident. He beat her, and I want some answers."

Bill realizing he wasn't going to get the man to return to the hospital, sighed. "Well your not going alone," he said simply.

"But..."

Bill held up his hand stopping Ralph from protesting "No argument Kid, I might be retired but this Dog still has a few tricks."

"More like old Dog," Ralph said and turned to walk out of the hospital. Ralph smiled when he heard Bill follow and make a comment about Ralph respecting his elders.

'Just like old times' Ralph thought as he shook his head relieved that he didn't have to confront Kevin alone. The thought of Kevin brought back the hurt and anger he felt before. He wanted so much to believe that Kevin was innocent but all the evidence proved the opposite. He pushed the emotions back and said prayer to who ever would listen for his family especially his goddaughter and for help in finding Kevin.

--------------------------------------

As Ralph and Bill were leaving the hospital, Kevin and his friends were entering their two-story bungalow.

After getting some beers out of the refrigerator, Jayson sat down on an oversized brown leather couch and frowned. "You know, I wish I could've had my fun screwing that girl," he said shifting his weight slightly. "I'm still sore from her kicking me."

"Me too," said Zane, taking a long sip of his beer. "Damn people have to ruin our fun by taking out the trash. At least she was totally out when we dumped her. Probably won't remember anything for a long time."

Kevin stared at his beer and started to think. What Zane didn't know was that, with the exception of when her parents died, she had a memory like a steel trap. He remembered that even 15 years after being in the hospital to get her tonsils removed, she remembered the entire day to the most minute detail - with the exception of when she was under anesthesia for the surgery.

Knowing this, he did start to wonder about her more. Kevin still shuddered at the memory of Jayson putting his hands over Aidan's body and touching her inappropriately. While he was thankful Aidan wasn't raped - or worse, he knew that once she came to, Ralph would find out about him witnessing her assault ... and he'd have to defend himself.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Kev, you still with us?" said Zane. "We asked you a question: Do you think that cousin of yours will say anything about this if she remembers?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "Don't think so. Given the way we did a number on her, I don't think she'll say anything," he said, feigning cockiness. "Plus, she wants my father and me to get back together, and she wouldn't say anything to ruin that chance. We'll get off."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to get another rap for assaulting a bitch like that," said Jayson.

"Trust me I am not going to jail because of her, and if my father knew I was in on it, he'd stop at nothing until he found us. Goes to show you how much he cares about her over me," he said, still growing angry at how much Ralph favored Aidan over him.

"Yeah, well who cares if your old man came after us we'd just give him the same treatment as we did his little princess," said Zane, giving a sick smirk.

Kevin shuddered. "Nah, he'll just go and treat Aidan with kid gloves again," he said as he took another drink.

Looking at his watch, Jayson nodded to Zane, and both got up. "Listen, Zane and me have got to get some things at a... store. Why don't you crash and we'll be back in a little bit?"

"Sure," said Kevin as he sat down on the couch, still thinking about what happened to Aidan.

Jayson and Zane left the bungalow and headed toward their pickup truck. Getting in, Zane cleared his throat, suspicious of what was going on with their friend. "So, do you think Kevin's lyin' and he's worried about Aidan?" he said.

"Doubt it. Besides, it doesn't matter. She was as good as dead when we put her in the dumpster," said Jayson as he turned on the ignition and backed up. Seeing Zane open his mouth to debate the issue, he continued. "Listen, it's getting dark, and people dump garbage in there all day long. Given how hard I swung that board at her head and the injuries we gave her, that twerp doesn't stand a chance of surviving."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, you're right. So... we heading to the drug barn?"

"'Course, you think we're going to the grocery store? We need to make sure that crack is ready for delivery tonight," said the other man as he turned the corner to head toward the old abandoned warehouse turned restaurant. The amount of drugs they had would make them very wealthy, and all they had to do was get it ready for shipment. And, because he showed no fear harming Aidan, they were going to even let Kevin in on the cut.


	8. Chapter 8

As Bill drove down the road, he took a glance at his old teammate. He thought about the call he received earlier from Cyler about the case. Bill was surprised when Cyler agreed that he could help out. The younger agent then clarified it was only because he too had a hint Ralph would try and find Kevin himself, and wanted to protect his former teacher. So far they had tried the YMCA and the hotels had already been checked by the agency.

Bill then started to think about what had transpired during the day and frowned, recognizing a similarity between the two Hinkleys as far as the suit was concerned: especially in how Aidan who like Ralph before her, had a bad tendency to not wear the suit all the time. Shaking his head Bill realized it might not have made a difference this time around. For all they knew, Aidan could've been wearing it and her attacker hit her over the head from behind before she even could defend herself. From the idea Tony gave him about what she looked like, he just wished she had thought about wearing it today. Just thinking how close she came to being …

"All right, let's start from the beginning. Where would Kevin stay?" said Bill, clearing his thoughts about what could've been instead of what happened.

"Don't know. Last few times he's been here it's been varied: YMCA, hotel, even one time I heard he stayed in his car."

"That's real smart," said Bill sarcastically. "Not the best thing to do in LA at night."

"No it's not, and I wish he'd consider calling and crashing at our house when he's here. But, my son would rather sleep in a car than under the same roof with his dad."

"Yeah, at least now it doesn't have ninjas or people wanting ta give ya a lie detector test comin' ta visit all the time."

Ralph ignored the comment and continued. "Of course, I know he has a few friends still here in LA."

"OK, he has friends. Do you know who and where," said Bill.

"Not many. The only one that comes to mind is a guy named Jayson.."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah it was Bates.. no Gates, Jayson Gates, I believe he has a bungalow near the beach."

"Which one?…"

"Huh?"

"Beach… which one? There quite a few in California in case you forgot, Santa Monica, Malibu, Long Beach…"

Ralph thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers when he remembered which one. "Ocean Park."

"All right, we'll go there first, but let me do the talkin'," said Bill as they continued to drive in silence. Every so often, Bill noticed Ralph would drum his fingers on the edge of the window sill on the door or his knee.

"Wouldja stop that Ralph? It's getting annoying," said Bill calmly, wanting Ralph to cool down. He knew that when Ralph started to do this, he was wanting to get some answers - and fast.

"I'm sorry Bill, it's just... the sooner we find Kevin the sooner we can settle this," said Ralph.

Bill could tell that the man was having trouble hiding his true feelings again. "How do you plan on settling it?" he asked. When Ralph didn't answer, Bill continued. "I see, punch first ask questions later 'cause he hurt Artie."

"Yeah, so?" Ralph said bluntly, remembering what shape Aidan was in at the mall.

The older man thought for a moment, and realizing he was doing this for a change, tried to reason with Ralph. "Listen, if you go and do what ya think he did to her, it's gonna get ya inta trouble. 'Sides if anyone has the right to punch someone's lights out it's her."

"First of all It's Kevin's fault she's there in the first place Bill. And secondly if you haven't noticed, Ade can't quite defend herself right now."

"And you plan to do that for her?"

"Yes," Ralph said firmly.

"OK, but let me ask you this. How do ya know he's the one who did this to her?"

"Because she said his name before she passed out again."

"That's all she said?" Bill said simply.

"Yeah, and that was over half an hour ago. But she identified him as her attacker."

Bill sighed, realizing this might not get a good reaction, but he was going to tell Ralph like it was. He pulled the car over and turned off the ignition.

Before Ralph could protest, Bill put a hand up. "Kid, I ain't gonna go any further until ya listen ta me. If you're gonna 'talk' to Kevin and all you have ta go on is Artie's mumbled word and your anger at what happened to her, I'm not gonna drive further. She was already out cold when ya found her and she could have been confused at your question."

"But she said it so clearly..."

"Kid, I've heard ya answer 'Pam' when I asked you 'how are you feeling' after you've been knocked out before, and that was in the suit," he said, giving a very brief chuckle at the memory. "So, it's possible you don't have everything in order."

"All right, maybe you're right... but it's still my fault if he's the one who did this, and I want to know why he was there… what he was thinking…" Ralph in frustration ran his hand through his hair then turned to look at Bill. " I could've taught him about being a man, and instead he beats her up," he said, and seeing Bill shake his head, Ralph clarified. "OK, _potentially _beat her up. I - Aidan wants him to be part of our lives again and he does. ..."

"Do you?" asked Bill abruptly, not missing Ralph's unknowing slip of the tongue.

Ralph was taken aback by the sudden comment. "Do I what?"

"Want the same thing as her - Kevin as part of your life again?" he said.

"Yeah, I do," Ralph said softly, squirming in his chair.

Bill put a hand on his friend and former teammate's shoulder. "Ralph, listen ta me. I trust Artie as much as you do, but I think you really need ta take into account that she came to briefly and gave you Kevin's name in her semi-conscious state. She probably didn't know what ya asked her. Don't screw up any chance ya've got with your son because ya misunderstood her. She wouldn't want that, and I know you and the Counselor don't want that either."

Ralph took a breath and let it out. Bill did have a good point, and he had been jumping to conclusions from the get go. "Huh… just like her too, reacting before thinking," he said, and Bill chuckled, mumbling about the similarity between godfather and goddaughter. "Funny Bill. She is getting better at not doing that. So are you going to still let me find him?"

"Yeah, so long as ya let me still do the talkin' first, so's he knows I'm gonna keep an eye on both of ya."

"OK, I agree," he said, then paused, thinking. "What if Aidan's right?"

Bill pondered Ralph's comment, and remembering what Tony said Aidan looked like, and made a choice. "Well, we'll get to the bottom of it, and if she was, I'll look away when you go punch Kevin's lights out," he said matter of factly.

"You're actually considering turning a blind eye to a potential case of assault?" asked Ralph, quite surprised at Bill's remark.

"Yeah, but it'll be just the one punch," he said. Based on Tony's sarcastic, but truthful, remark about the shirt on top of his description of what happened, he had to admit he wanted to punch Kevin's lights out too if he did hurt her.

Ralph continued, a bit sober. "Yeah, I can't blame him for everything since it's my fault too for not raising him."

Bill ran a hand over his face, frustrated. "Kid, don't blame yourself - blame the suit, the green guys, me - to a point, definitely that little rat ex-wife, but don't blame yourself, because if you were a bad father, Artie would probably be weird."

Ralph scoffed at Bill's comment. "Bill, you already say Ade's weird because of her dress sense."

"Yeah, but she doesn't dress all in black and have piercings everywhere, stays moody or flips ya the bird does she?"

"No, you're right," said Ralph as Bill started up the car again. Ralph continued. "Bill... thanks for being here to pummel all the possibilities in my head."

"You're welcome... just remember ta not do that literally ta Kevin until he's got a chance ta explain," said Bill wryly. Ralph chuckled and the two continued to drive to Jayson's house.

Once they arrived, the got out of the car, and Bill called Tony. Getting Tony's voicemail, Bill started to leave a message. "Yeah, Villacana it's Bill. We've got the location of where Kevin is. It's 1824 L..." he said, then paused.

Ralph looked at him oddly. "What's wrong? You get cut off?"

Bill shrugged as he looked at his phone. "Yeah... my battery went out. Damn cell phones, their batteries couldn't power up a gnat," he said. "So, ya ready ta talk ta Kevin and get this straightened out?"

"Not really, but we'd better find out to settle my curiosity."

"So long as ya don't kill the cat," said Bill. Nodding at what man meant, Ralph and Bill got out of the car and headed toward the bungalow. They'd know soon if Kevin was guilty or innocent. Ralph hoped for the latter, but with all the evidence, he knew that there was a chance Kevin was guilty.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin was sitting in the living room of Jayson's house, drinking his beer and thinking about the day. He started wondering about Aidan again, only this time his thoughts were on whether she had woken up - or was even alive. While Kevin had a hunch she'd probably had been taken to the nearest hospital – UCLA Medical - he was afraid to call out of fear Ralph would be the one to pick up.

Several thoughts were going in his head about her, both good and bad. She was willing to let him kick her in order to save both of their lives, even though she was clearly hurting already. Even when they threatened her life, she was still defiant, telling him to get help and then continue to fight back showing him that his friends weren't invincible.

Then, there was seeing her being hit with the two-by-four. He at first was terrified that he just witnessed Aidan's murder, but when he saw she was breathing, inwardly he sighed in relief that she had only been knocked unconscious. When Jayson ran his hands over Aidan's body, touching her in a sexual way, however, he actually started to feel anger and regret at even getting Aidan into that situation. Kevin knew that his fast thinking was the only reason Aidan hadn't been raped, but even then, he couldn't admit that he stood there and let Jayson touch her that way.

Then there was his father. Kevin kept having the same thought in his head that when Ralph found out, he would disown Kevin - or worse, even though he only kicked her once. He understood that his father would protect his goddaughter, But Kevin also wanted his father to understand that it was either kick her or she'd been given a worse hand. Still, he knew his father had a bad temper and given the shape Aidan was in - not to mention her clothing, if he didn't know she wasn't raped, he'd assume she was.

That's what really irked him. Though he knew the truth, given how hard she was hit, Kevin wasn't sure if Aidan would remember the incident properly. For all he knew, Aidan could say that she was beaten up by him and his father would believe her. He always seemed to take her side and never his. If he did, his father would've seen Kevin's point about her fall possibly - no being, he reminded himself - a stunt. He wanted to reconcile at the reunion, but all he received was a cold welcome...

Except from Aidan. Kevin realized, lowering his head in shame. It Aidan who gave him a hug and just up and offered to get him something to eat at the reunion, even acting nonchalant about his treatment of her. Then at the mall, she persisted despite Kevin's attempts to get her to leave him alone. He had been searching for something in the dumpster to eat because he spent all of his money buying rounds for his friends and forgot his credit cards at home. None of his friends offered to even buy him fries, and here Aidan had offered lunch, even with his treatment of her at the reunion. She was trying to help him, the lake and now, and she ended up getting beaten up. …

"Nah, she'll be all right, but she won't bother me again," Kevin told himself, and took another sip. He looked at the clock, wondering where his friends had to go, when he heard a knock at the door. Confused as to who it might be, Kevin walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Outside was his father - and his father's friend Bill Maxwell.

Kevin started to head back to the living room, as though no one was at home, but the knocking persisted. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Kevin returned to the door, opening it. "Hello father, Bill," he said bluntly.

On the other side, Ralph and Bill were slightly knocked back from the distinct odor in the house. Both could tell that someone had smoked marijuana. Fortunately, they didn't smell it on Kevin.

Bill gave Ralph a look, mumbling "Remember our promise," before stepping forward. "Hey sport, can we come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, so long as you quit calling me sport. Still don't like that Bill," said Kevin as he motioned the two in then closed the front door.

Bill ignored the rude tone and continued. "OK, Kevin, Ralph here and I need ta talk ta ya about Artie…," he said, and noticing Kevin's confused look, clarified. "Uh, sorry I mean Aidan."

"Why? She get lost and ya need to find her?" he said, wondering why Ralph hadn't said anything.

"No, she's not lost. She was beaten up in an alley behind the mall," said Bill. Seeing Kevin's look, first of anger, then flashing to concern - genuine concern, Bill continued. "Don't worry, she's alive."

Kevin looked down, the images of everything that happened flashing in the back of his mind, but continued. "OK, so what's that got to do with you wanting to talk to me?" he said, hedging his bets.

Ralph looked at Bill, noting that he'd keep his word to control his temper. Bill nodded, and Ralph continued. "Kevin, we found her unconscious in a dumpster there."

"How? You have a tracker or something?" asked Kevin sarcastically. He did wonder though.

Ralph cleared his throat, not wanting to mention the suit, but continued. "It's a long story."

"How is she now?" said Kevin, just wanting to find out how badly Jayson and Zane injured her.

"Last time I heard she was still out, but she looks better than she did when we found her," said Ralph, his voice clearly showing that he was upset with Aidan being half naked. "But right now, that's beside the point."

"OK, get to it." Kevin stated flatly walking back over to where he was sitting and taking another drink watching the two older men as they entered the living room.

As they followed Kevin, Ralph continued "Aidan came to briefly there and mentioned you as one of her attackers," he said, and noticed Kevin paled. "Why did she say your name?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "Because I was there," he said honestly.

The other two looked at each other and sighed. "She was right then," said Ralph simply. "OK, did you beat her up?"

"No, I didn't." Kevin stood up crossing the room to stand in front of his father barely controlling his anger at Ralph's accusations. "All I did was kick her..."

"That's beating her up too," said Ralph levelly, but Kevin noticed the flash of anger in his father's eyes.

"Let me finish, only one time. I had no choice."

"Yeah you did, you could've tried to stop it."

Kevin started to protest, but Bill raised a hand up. "OK, we hear ya, ya had no choice. Now, would ya mind tellin' us something about whoever it was that beat her up?"

The young man squirmed slightly, at a crossroads. He knew that if he said something, Jayson and Zane would beat him up when they came back, but if he didn't, Ralph would think he's lying.

Seeing Kevin pause, Ralph started to bristle. "Well, tell us Kevin... unless you've been lying and did beat her," he said barely hiding his temper.

"I'm not lying, all I did was kick her," he said, then smirked. "'Course, I think you've been wanting me to confess otherwise."

"What makes you say…"

"Because you implied I was a liar…" Kevin crossed his arms in defiance daring his father to prove him wrong.

"If you're telling the truth, fine, but why are you hesitant to tell us who the perps are," said Bill, trying to be the voice of reason. Seeing Kevin's stoic face, Bill persisted. "C'mon, ya've already admitted ya were there so ya saw whoever did this to her. Just tell us and the agency'll get them."

The young man stayed stalwart, making Ralph grow more upset. "Figures," he said simply, turning and walking away from his son.

"Figures what? That you were right about me? That I hurt Aidan?" Kevin snapped at Ralph, dropping his arms and pointing at his father's turned back. "I know what you were thinking: Aidan says my name and therefore she's right. Probably wants me to go to jail so she can remain daddy's little princess."

Ralph turned back around glaring at Kevin. "That's not true. Now, I will admit I first thought you might've hurt Aidan based on what she said..."

"Told you..."

"BUT," Ralph held his hand up cutting Kevin off " Bill here reminded me I've said some weird answers after I've been knocked out. Given she said this before she blacked out again, I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, that you didn't harm her, but you're showing me that she was telling the truth."

"You weren't going to give me the benefit of the doubt. You saw her in the dumpster, her shirt was ripped, beaten up, gash on her head, and just jumped to conclusions," then smirked. "I bet too that you thought she was raped but..."

Ralph stepped toward the man, glaring. "But she wasn't, I know. They told us that at the hospital."

Kevin smiled bitterly at his point in the fight. "Well, at least now I know you won't say I screwed her."

"No, Kevin, though I will say it crossed my mind when I saw her like that."

"Figures, but she wasn't."

"Then who tried to attempt it?"

Kevin glowered, frustrated that Ralph wouldn't let go of that issue. "Why won't you let this go? It's not like I was the one who ran their hands over Aidan's chest and between her..." he blurted, then realized his mistake.

The moment he mentioned Jayson's rubbing his hands over Aidan's body, it was as though the air was sucked out of the room. Both Ralph and Bill were giving looks that could have killed Kevin seven times over.

Ralph, was just barely controlling his temper now. "These creeps did _what_?" he said, walking forward, fists clenched.

Kevin stammered. "N…now wait. They didn't go under her clothes..."

"I don't care Kevin, point is these guys did it and you didn't try to stop them, " he said, his voice raising in rage. Even if he wasn't Aidan's godfather, he'd be this furious. "They touched her… molested her. That's just as much as raping her, and you DIDN'T try to stop them."

"They would've done worse if I tried..."

"What, you don't know how to protect someone? Give me a break," said Ralph, brushing off Bill's warning - well, at least it appeared that way - hand. "So, what would you have done if they went through with it? Watch them rape her? Join them if they told you to?"

"No, and I stopped them. I told them I wanted to kick her again..." Kevin said, wanting to get back to the point he didn't hurt her.

Bill caught the slip of the tongue. "Again? You said you just kicked her once."

"I said it to protect her from being raped Bill..." Kevin said trying in vain to at least to get the older agent to understand if his father wouldn't.

Ralph ignored the man's comments and continued. "Did you lie about kicking her only once?"

"Well..."

"You did!"

Kevin finally had enough. "It was twice. I did it to stop her from being raped. Me kicking her doesn't matter anymore, she wasn't raped."

"Yes it does, because it almost did happen and you stood there watching," said Ralph, fists clenched. "I'm disappointed in you Kevin. You should protect your stepsis... cousin."

Kevin looked at his father levelly and growled. "She's never been my stepsister, or cousin, any more than you've been a father to me," he yelled, narrowing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Aidan became conscious of was a steady beeping sound. She hated that sound, especially since it felt like it was a kettledrum pounding in her head. Aidan also felt like she had fought a bear again, had rocks thrown on her, and for some reason, someone covered her in five day old spaghetti sauce.

A voice - female, she thought with relief started to seep into her head. "Ade, come on sweetheart, wake up," said Pam's voice. "Tony and I want to see you open your eyes."

It took a couple of tries, but Aidan's eyes blinked open, only to wince and closed her eyes again. She groaned, partially from remembering what happened, but more from her injuries.

"There you go, just try again," Pam said as she held Aidan's hand. She smiled when Aidan opened them again. "Hey sweetheart, glad to see those blue eyes again. Do you know where you are?"

Aidan glanced around, frowning. "Let me guess… I'm in my favorite hospital, UCLA Med, after being pummeled at the mall," she said softly, and wryly.

"How did ya know that?" said Tony, surprised.

"Because of the frieze," she said. Seeing the agent was confused, she continued. "The pattern along the top of the wall. I'm going to have to do a beaded bracelet based on that pattern…"

"Yep, just so long as you don't go 'quackers' about being here again," said Tony chuckling as he tapped Aidan on the arm. Seeing her goddaughter unconsciously flinch and jerk her arm away from the touch, Pam glared at Tony. Realizing his mistake, he apologized. "Sorry there Cub… I'll go get the doctor and tell her you're awake."

After Tony left, Aidan turned to Pam and gave a curious look. "What was that all about?" she said softly.

"The doctor told us to have me speak first when you came to…"

Aidan groaned, remembering part of the fight. "Because my shirt and bra were torn by men," she said embarrassed. "Not surprised, for a moment I thought it'd happen."

Pam nodded sadly. "Yes, but I guess you can tell you weren't raped," she said, and Aidan nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been put through a meat grinder with a bear fighting me all the way," said the younger woman said as Tony and the doctor returned. "Where's Ralph?"

"He went outside for a few minutes Ade," said her godmother, deciding to not say everything yet.

"Oh," said Aidan as the doctor came over to her side to check the young woman's pulse.

As Aidan was questioned by Tyler to ascertain her level of injury, Tony fidgeted. He wanted to ask her one vital question, and here he was listening to Aidan play Twenty Questions with the doctor.

Once the doctor was finished and left, Tony went back over to Aidan's bedside. "OK, now that the doctor has checked ta see if the spiders left your head, can ya tell …?" he started but Aidan interrupted

"What's taking Ralph so long?" she asked, clearer now as she was more awake, realizing Ralph still hadn't returned. "He's never been away this long from my room when I've been at the hospital, except when Misha ordered him to…"

The other two gave each other a look, which made Aidan worried. "Guys, what's going on?" she said.

Tony cleared his throat, hoping to say this as gently as possible. "Ade, when ya were at the mall, ya woke up briefly and said something."

"I did?" she said, confused.

"Well, yeah… ya don't remember?" he said, and Aidan shook her head. Seeing it had been a little over an hour and a half since they presumed she was knocked out, Tony continued. "OK, anyway you mentioned Kevin before ya blacked out again…"

"Is he all right?" she said abruptly, and apparently worried.

"'Is he all right?' I don't know… Cub, ya mentioned his name when Mr. H asked who did this stuff to ya," said Tony, confused. "What was his part in turning ya inta a kaleidoscope?"

Now it was Aidan's turn to be confused. "Kevin didn't hurt me," she said, then paused, remembering more of the fight. "He kicked me though…"

"Uh, that would be hurting you…" said Tony, starting to wonder if Aidan's memory was as sharp as she claimed.

"Not if it was either that or us both being killed," said Aidan simply. Seeing the other two's now very confused looks, she continued. "After these jackasses started beating me up, Kevin came back and tried to stop them. He found out they were his friends."

"Do ya know who?"

"Only their first names - Jayson and Zane," she said. "Anyway, I tried to get him to call the police, but they taunted him, saying was he lying about hating me. I could tell he was trying to avoid admitting it, but they told him to prove it or he was next."

"So then what?"

"He looked at me in apology, and then kicked me in the ribs. One of the guys, Jayson I think, then suggested… raping me so I wouldn't be 'daddy's little princess' anymore, but I started fighting again. He… tackled me to the ground then after punching me… ripped my shirt apart," she said, and her voice broke slightly. "Kevin tried to stop him, but the other two seemed even more turned on with knowing I was a virgin…."

Seeing Aidan start to shake, from worry and the tears that were starting to flow, Pam moved over to sit on the bed and wrapped an arm around Aidan's shoulders. "Take it easy Aidan. You're safe now," she said, hugging her goddaughter.

Aidan took a shaky breath and nodded. "Anyway, it was enough to let me get Jayson off me, but before I could escape the other guy - Zane - grabbed me. Told Kevin to get help, but he froze when Zane threatened my life then… Well, here it's a bit spotty, but I remember kicking Jayson in the groin again and then a sharp pain in my head. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Tony frowned, realizing what she said. "So, you're saying you're sure Kevin didn't beat ya up?" he said, confirming.

"Yes Villacana, I am…. why?" she said, annoyed. Seeing Tony look away, it clicked in Aidan's mind where Ralph really was. "Oh my… Tony, does Ralph know I wasn't raped?"

Pam answered instead. "He does sweetheart, but he did leave to find Kevin to get some answers."

Aidan didn't miss the tone in her voice. "Pam, if Ralph's trying to find Kevin and doesn't know the whole story…"

Tony, remembering to not touch Aidan, put his hand up to get her attention. "Maxwell's with him Ade…."

"Tony… you don't get it. When Ralph found out about the porn ring sting, it took a bit of convincing that you _didn't _harm me in any way," she interrupted. "And, after what Kevin said to me at the reunion last week, if Ralph thinks Kevin was the main perpetrator…"

Tony nodded. "I getcha Cub," he said as he picked up the phone to call the agency and tell Cyler that Aidan was awake and what he found out from her.

After hanging up that phone, Tony then picked up his cell and found he had a voice mail. Dialing it, he received what Bill had left. "Damn it Maxwell, and ya tell me off about not keeping my cell charged," he said. Seeing Aidan and Pam look at him in confusion, he continued. "He left a message to say they found Kevin, but it cut off after he gave the number. Don't have the street name."

"Terrific. Did either of you bring the suit," said Aidan trying to sit up. She was rewarded with a slight dizzy spell.

Seeing Aidan start to tilt slightly to the left, Pam grabbed her shoulders and eased her back to the bed. "What makes you think you're going anywhere Aidan," she scolded gently.

"Pam, I've got to help Tony stop Ralph from making a big mistake…"

Tony shook his head. "Uh un, Cub. This is one time I can handle it without the suit. We don't need ya ta do another impression of Sleeping Beauty."

Aidan, however, remained defiant, even if her body wanted to protest otherwise. "Listen, I'm not staying here. You need my help."

"You're not going to be any help if ya pass out on us."

"But…"

Pam nodded. "He's right sweetheart. You were out for about an hour, and that's been from when we found you. And, we don't know for sure how long you were unconscious at the mall. We've guessed a half an hour, but if it was longer, you could have more problems than you believe."

"I know, but I also know the suit will help me out some. It has before," she said, trying to sit up again, this time succeeding. "Plus, given that Ralph thinks Kevin hurt me based on a misunderstood answer, he'll definitely listen to me totally conscious."

Tony and Pam looked at each other. She had a point, but they also knew that the suit could cause her just as much harm. They could tell she knew the risks, as she was carefully phrasing her current well-being - as if she had the suit on.

Realizing Aidan was going to not take "no" for an answer, Tony sighed. "Cub… you have a point, but how are ya gonna get outta here?" he said just as the doctor arrived.

Tyler looked at Aidan and the others, frowning at what she was seeing. "Aidan, what are you doing? The last thing you need to do is get this active so soon after regaining consciousness," she said.

"I'm sorry doctor," said Aidan contrite. "I just have some worries…"

"Well, just relax, you're going to be fine. After answering me as well as you did, the other doctors and I agreed that you could be released as soon as tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Oh no…" said Aidan, now starting to get worried.

Tony, realizing that with as many doctors around, there was no way Aidan was going to sneak out of the hospital. Even with the suit, she couldn't turn invisible, and if anyone saw her in it, she'd probably wind up spending more days in the hospital… that is if they didn't consider committing her.

After a moment, he came up with an idea, and hoped that when he called Cyler, he wouldn't get into trouble for it as it wasn't standard operating procedures. "Ma'am, as you know I'm an agent with the FBI. I just got a call from my boss, who said they have a suspect in Miss Hinkley's assault in custody. We need her to identify the creep. Can't ya let her out early?"

"I'm sorry, but Aidan needs her rest…"

"I will keep an eye on her for the rest of the night, and if she feels bad again, I'll rush her back to the hospital," he said. "The agency will take responsibility if something happens."

Tyler stood her ground. "She'll have to identify them tomorrow…"

Knowing time might be of essence, Tony tried a stronger tactic. "Doctor Tyler, we can't keep the suspects in lockup longer than a few hours at most. Tomorrow will be too long, and if we hold him much longer, this creep will claim his rights are being violated and we'll have to let him go. If he's the one who beat up Miss Hinkley and he goes free and finds her, she might not be lucky next time."

Tyler, looking at Aidan again, nodded. While she didn't like the idea of releasing Aidan early, Tyler didn't want her to become a statistic. "All right, I'll release her… but in your guard and only for an hour. She needs to really spend the night here just as a precaution from her other injuries."

Aidan glanced at Tony and, blinking, gave a very sly wink. Tony accepted it and watched as Tyler checked Aidan's vitals and, finding them strong, removed the saline IV. After the doctor left, Pam reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar black box. "Here you go Aidan," she said, handing her goddaughter the box.

"You had the suit here all the time?" said Aidan, confused.

"Yes, I got it out of your car before we followed the ambulance to the hospital. And, after Ralph left, I knew you were going to be stubborn like Ralph and go save him," said Pam with a smile. "I also brought a change of clothes, just so you could cover the suit long enough to get out of the hospital."

"Pam, I could just morph it…" said Aidan as she quickly changed into the suit.

Tony shook his head, remembering when she tried that at another - though abandoned - hospital. "Not this time Cub, not with us knowing the suit doesn't protect ya if it's morphed," he said. "Now, get a move on, 'cause time's ticking now before ya haveta return here."

"I hope it's just not too late," said Aidan, and the three quickly headed toward the parking lot. Getting into Tony's car and stripping back down to the suit, Aidan started touching items that Ralph and Bill had handled, hoping to get a holograph. As she did, she also started to pray that Ralph and Kevin weren't at each other's throats… literally.


	11. Chapter 11

Halfway across town, Ralph was reeling from what Kevin had said to him. The words stung Ralph as if Aidan had slapped him while she was wearing the suit.

He paused, realizing where part of Kevin's anger was stemming from. "I wanted to be, Kevin, but you kept pushing me out of your life," he said, suddenly quiet.

"Well, you've been doing that since I was seven," said the other harshly. "Every time I visited you, there was some excuse for leaving."

"Your father had a good reason Kevin..." interrupted Bill.

"Yeah, so he could spend time with you. Do you realize if it weren't for YOU the judge would've let my father have custody of me?" spat out Kevin. "I remember that day too well. The judge waited and waited for him to show up, but he never did."

"I had a reason, Bill was badly hurt..." said Ralph, wishing he could mention the suit. He knew he couldn't, not just to protect Aidan at the moment, but because he knew Kevin would probably not believe him.

"Yeah, but what about me? Do you know what the judge said? He said he was going to give you custody because Mom constantly moved around, but since you failed to show up again, he had no choice but to give her custody," he said. "'Course, given the excuses, it probably was for the best, especially since you decided to replace me."

Bill sighed. "Listen, Ralph here loves ya. Trust me, I hate the reasons why you two were separated, but it was for a good reason."

"Shut up Bill, you're just as guilty as my father is," said Kevin. "He knows the truth, Aidan was a replacement for me, and he's done nothing but spoil her and treat her royally."

Ralph sighed in frustration. "Kevin, stop saying Aidan is a replacement for you. No one can replace you," he said. "You know that we became Aidan's guardians when her parents died."

"Yeah, you could've stayed that way too, but you adopted her.""Yes, we did Kevin, but because she asked us to. You seem to forget that Aidan was treated poorly by her dad's side."

"Just like me..."

"No, not just like you. They disowned her Kevin when they got the chance. She always was treated like dirt... no worse than that, when she visited them."

"Sucks for her," Kevin said dismissively.

Ralph continued, unfazed. "Yeah, 'sucks for her' as you'd say. Have you been nearly murdered by family?"

"No, of course not… why?"

"Well, unlike you Kevin, she has had an attempt on her life by someone on that side recently because he found out about her inheritance," he said, and Kevin paused. Seeing the change of tone in the man, Ralph continued. "Now do you see? Who'd want to be in a family who treated them like that? They declared her dead to them, so she decided to be adopted so she could have her name changed."

Kevin shook his head, not wanting to believe Ralph's comments. "Is that the only reason?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I admit that Pam and I wanted her to do this…."

"See, just like I said. She was a replacement for the baby Pam lost and me," said Kevin.

"No, it was because we could see the pain of what the Onyxsards were doing to her. We never were going to force her to," said Ralph sighing, realizing this wasn't going to be easy.

As the other three talked, Zane and Jayson were heading down the road toward the bungalow.

Pulling in the driveway, they noticed the new car in front of the house. "Anyone we know Jase?" said Zane.

"No... doesn't look familiar," said the other man. "I wonder if it's someone Kevin knows."

"What if it's his dad?"

Jayson smirked. "Well, we'll have to see what he wants first. Then, if he finds out what happened, we'll just have to put him on ice... for good," he said, simply.

Zane smiled, and after both got out of the car, walked up to the doorway. They could hear talking, three distinct voices.

Jayson pressed his ear closer to the door. "…You see Kevin, that's why she lived with us. Not because she replaced you, but because we love her as much as we love you," said an older man's voice.

"Maybe you love me, but still, you went after me first in all of this," said Kevin. "If you love me, then you'll agree that it's possible she's protecting me because she knows I didn't assault her."

"That's not the best way to get my love, but I do agree with you the more I think about it and what you said," said Ralph. "All right if you didn't harm her, please tell us who did?"

"All right... it was my friends..."

Outside the door, Zane glared at Jayson. "He's snitched us out," he said.

"Well, we'll see about that," said Jayson, testing the doorknob. Sure enough, the door was unlocked…

Inside, the three continued talking, not knowing the danger about to come in. "Bill, what do we need to do?" said Ralph.

"Well, Kev here will haveta come with us…"

"What?" said Kevin. "I'm telling the truth, isn't that good enough?"

"Only to stay protected. Art...Aidan still needs to come to and vouch for what you said. Now, I'll admit that we can't be 100 percent sure that you're telling us the truth, but this way you're safe either way."

Kevin looked at Ralph, who nodded in agreement. Kevin sighed. "All right, I'll go with you…"

Just at that moment, the door swung open and Jayson and Zane stepped inside. "You're not going anywhere," said Jayson, drawing a gun on Ralph. Bill reached for his sidearm, only to see Zane also draw his gun on Ralph.

Seeing Bill balk, Jayson smiled. "If I were you grandpa I'd take my weapon out and put it on the ground nice and slowly or your friend here gets it," he said.

Realizing he couldn't shoot both men without one firing their weapon into Ralph, Bill did exactly as they were told.

Zane walked over to Bill's pistol, picking it up. "Got it Jase," he said, removing the bullets.

"Good. Now, Kevin, why don't you tell us who these guys are and what they're doing here?"

Kevin stammered slightly, but noticing Ralph nod his permission, the young man spoke up. "This is my father and a friend of his," he said simply. "They're here because of Aidan. They wanted to say that she was in the hospital."

Jayson sneered. "Oh, that little slut?" he said, and enjoyed watching Ralph bristle at Aidan being called that. "Yes, I can call her that now. She's not that little innocent princess anymore. I'll tell you, when I caressed her body, I never thought she'd be so soft to the touch. Then, well I'm still sore from the sex…"

"If anything, you're sore from her kneeing you," said Ralph abruptly, though he was still quite enraged at what Jayson did. Seeing the other look at him in confusion, Ralph continued. "I know she wasn't raped, so you might as well stop."

Jayson sighed. "All right, you know that she wasn't screwed, but that's it. Now, why don't you tell me why you're here… really here?"

--------------------------------------

As Tony drove the car toward the agency, Aidan again picked up Ralph's tie. A holograph phased into view. In it, she saw Ralph, Bill and Kevin in a house, only to hear the door open and see them turn.

Seeing Aidan pale slightly, Pam put a hand on her shoulder. "Aidan, are you all right?" she said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm getting a holograph. Ralph, Bill and Kevin are in danger," she said.

Tony frowned. "Damn, do you know where?" he said.

Aidan narrowed her eyes slightly, wincing at the pain in her head that was increasing slightly thanks to the holograph, but the image shifted to the exterior of the house. "Yeah, 1824 Landry," she said, then paused when the image shifted again to the event inside. She had heard everything that had gone on so far... including being groped by Jayson. Aidan grew angry, not at Kevin, but at someone who went to second base with her, especially when she was unable to stop it.

Concerned when Aidan turned silent again, Tony shook his head. "Ade, I know you're concentrating, but ya've gotta give me details here so I know you're still awake," he said.

Aidan nodded. "Sorry, they're in a standoff in the house. Those two… bastards - sorry Pam - who attacked me are holding them at gunpoint," she said growling as she reached for the door handle.

Pam did a double take at the action. "Aidan, what are you doing?" she shouted, grabbing the young woman's hand. "The car's still moving. You want to be injured worse? Stay in the car."

Though Pam had a point, as her action could've hurt all of them, Aidan gently removed her arm from Pam's grasp. "Sorry Pam, but I've got to get out and fly. If I stay here with you it could be too late. Tony pull over."

Tony, noticing Aidan's pallor, which was making the bruises on her face stand out more, was a bit hesitant. "Ade, I don't know if you're up for that with your head injury…"

"TONY, PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER," shouted Aidan, who then winced in pain and grabbed her head. "And remind me to not do that again."

Tony and Pam, realizing they had no choice, pulled over and let her out. "Aidan, be careful. If you feel dizzy flying, land and speed run," said Pam as Aidan reached back in, grabbed Ralph's tie and shut the door.

"Got it. If I get another holograph, I'll tell you on the communicator," said Aidan, putting on Ralph's tie so she could get vibes as she then took three steps and took flight. Tony started up the car again and sped toward the bungalow, hoping that Aidan would get there safely, not just for her sake, but for Ralph, Bill and Kevin. Every second now could mean life or death for the three.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, you'd better answer me. What are you doing here," said Jayson as he continued to point his weapon at Ralph.

"As Kevin said, we were here to tell him that Aidan was in the hospital," Ralph replied

"So you did find her huh? Well, I hope you like what you saw, 'cause it's just as much Kevin's fault that she's in the hospital," sneered Jayson.

Ralph kept his cool, though it wasn't easy. "Kevin said he only kicked her, and I believe he did only that."

"Just kicked her huh? Yeah some good Samaritan, he just stood there and watched as I had some fun with her."

Bill, noticing Ralph ball his fists, regardless that two pistols were aimed at his head, spoke up. "We know ya beat, touched and tried to rape her. If you put down the weapons now and give up, all you'll get right now is aggravated assault."

Zane sneered. "Yeah, if she confesses, and last time I checked, she was down, or shall I say "in the dumps" and couldn't talk to anyone. Doubt she'll do much talking for a while after being beaten up," he said.

"Not to mention being knocked out with a two-by-four," said Jayson. "I have to admit that was fun given the hell she was putting us through. Doubt she'll remember anything when she wakes up."

Jayson then sneered, walking up to Ralph till he was face to face with the man and leveling the gun at Ralph's temple pretending to fire it. "That is if she does," he said, then walked away, lowering his weapon but keeping it drawn.

"She was showing some signs of coming around," said Ralph, deciding to not mention her memory. "Not only that, you've just confessed to us about everything."

"True, but you aren't going to have a chance to tell it to any one else," said Zane, pulling back the hammer of his gun.

Realizing what Zane was doing and fearing for his father's life, Kevin stepped in front of Ralph and, as he shoved Ralph down, knocked the gun away with a kick before the gun could fire.

Kevin then started to turn and help Ralph, only to receive a punch to the jaw by Jayson. He fell to the ground, dazed but still conscious. "Not smart Kev," said Zane as he went and reclaimed his pistol.

Jayson glared at what he saw. "So, you were going to squeal," he said, growling. "Well, the three of you aren't going to get the chance. Zane, why don't we take our 'friends' here on a little trip?'"

Zane nodded, realizing where Jayson had in mind. Motioning the three to walk out with them, Jayson and Zane loaded up their three prisoners in their van and drove off toward the drug barn. It was the perfect place for this: out in the middle of nowhere, and the barn offered plenty of ways to torture the three before they were finally put out of their misery.

----------------------------------

Aidan was flying when she felt lightheaded. The lights underneath her were swirling around faster than the Frisbee ride at a carnival. Her vision swam, and she crashed into a table in the middle of a park.

Groaning slightly, Aidan waited for the dizziness to pass and looked up, seeing a holograph phase into view. She tapped a button on her communicator. "Tony, I'm getting a new holograph. They're not at the house anymore."

"Ade, are they all right?" said Pam worriedly.

"Yes ma'am, but those two ba - uh, barbells are driving them somewhere," she said as she started to hear voices. "Hold on, I'm hearing it."

"_So, where are you taking us?" _said Ralph, though his voice clearly implied he had an idea.

"_Oh, someplace where the cops can't find you," _said Jayson

"_Heard that one before, ya mind tryin' a new one," _said Bill, trying to prod more information. Aidan could also tell he was studying the two men._ "We've heard everything before, especially from druggies like you."_

"_Hey, how did…" _said Zane.

"_You'd be surprised," _said Bill._ "Got all the signs of an addict, _and _we smelled marijuana in the house."_

"_It's medicinal," _said Jayson.

"_Nah, ain't just that. Bet ya got some stronger stuff ya deal in - and use."_

" _All right old man, it's crack cocaine. Me and Zane here have a barn here on the coast."_

"_Don't listen to him Jase," _said Zane as he turned the wheel.

"_Why? We're almost there anyway, and you know what that means…."_

Aidan saw the image shift to an abandoned warehouse… no restaurant, on the coast before it faded and a new voice entered her hearing. "Ade, c'mon sweetheart ya need ta say something," said Tony.

"Let me call you sweetheart…" sung Aidan a little dizzily.

"Sweetheart? What the hell are you talkin' about Cub?"

The young woman shook her head to clear it. "Sorry Tony, got mixed up there when you called me sweetheart," said Aidan. "They're nearing the old Tapping Boots Saloon and Restaurant about 20 miles from where I am."

"Aidan, where are you?" said Pam's voice.

"Oh, uh…" she said, finding a park's sign. "Sunset Park."

"All right, just get a move on as fast as you can," said Tony's voice again.

"Got it," said Aidan as she took three steps… and crashed. Groaning, Aidan sat up as she heard Pam and Tony both calling her name over the communicator. "Guys, I'm fine just got dizzy. Must be from the holograph."

"Then run Ade, or Mr. H, Kev and Maxwell will be chopped suey," said Tony.

"Not if I can help it," said Aidan as she started speed running. After about a mile, in which she created a mini tornado of newspapers from a news stand, she was able to take three steps and jump, this time taking flight. As she flew, she prayed it wasn't too late for her family and friend. She didn't know what would happen if they died because of a misunderstood answer to a question that she gave Ralph. Aidan knew one thing - she'd never forgive herself, as instead of helping Ralph and Kevin reconcile, she would be the cause of their deaths.


	13. Chapter 13

The Tapping Boots Saloon and Restaurant had at one time been a grand two-story restaurant between Ocean Park and Malibu sitting on top a high bluff over looking the ocean, but through a series of events it was closed and now stood boarded up. Time had taken its toll though as the paint was faded and several windows where missing. In one part the roof had collapsed making the structure appear lopsided and listing some. Most of people in the area avoided it and stayed away. When Jayson and Zane had seen the abandoned structure they knew the remote spot had everything they needed to set up there operations. Giving them the perfect opportunity to make and store a variety of drugs, but especially crack cocaine and acid.

After wrangling their three captives into the old restaurant, Jayson and Zane tied and blindfolded the men. Then they separated the men tying Kevin and Bill together to one of the narrow poles while they moved Ralph to a different part of the room tying him to a separate pole, so to keep the two Hinkleys from working together.

A cry rang out in the warehouse. "Kevin, you all right?" shouted Ralph, trying to figure out what happened to the man.

"I would be worrying about yourself, pops," said Jayson as kneeled next to Ralph. "Especially since we plan to do to you what we did to your little princess."

"Yeah, beating up women just because they say no. Still sounds as though the princess wounded the dragon," said Bill cynically. He was rewarded with a punch to the jaw.

Not hearing Bill cry out, Ralph started to grow worried. "Bill?"

"He's all right father, but I felt him slump sideways," said Kevin concerned. Even though he never had liked Bill, as he kept his father away from him, Kevin was worried Bill was seriously injured. Feeling the man straighten up again, he knew that he was all right, albeit sore.

Kevin's relief was short lived when Zane punched him in the gut and chuckled. "Yeah, he's an old man, can't take a punch," he said sneering. "Don't know why you're even worried about him. It's a shame you went soft on us Kevin, since we were going to give you a cut of the profits of the drug sales."

"Yeah, just what I needed: money off friends who don't have the guts to fight like men and instead have to tie us up in order to fight" Kevin scoffed, only to cry out in pain as Zane jerked his head back and tapped it against the pole.

Ralph glowered. "Leave them alone, I'm the one you want," he said, trying to deflect some of Jayson and Zane's torture onto him so Kevin didn't suffer.

"Oh would you look at this Zane, mister high and mighty now wants to take care of his son like he should've all this time," said Jayson with a smirk. "Especially now when he can't even take care of himself."

"Wait until Aidan comes to," said Kevin mumbled, then spoke up. "Just leave him alone Jayson, your beef's with me not them."

"What's the matter Kevin haven't had enough, so your wantin' some more?" said Jayson, grabbing Kevin by the throat. "What I don't get is why your standin' up for this deadbeat anyway, he abandoned you - remember - for that slut, and to make it worse your standing up for her too. I just don't get it Kevin."

Ralph bristled when he heard Kevin's gasps for help. "Kevin, you all right?" he shouted, and not hearing anything, he fought against his bonds. "So help me, if you two monsters kill him…."

"Nah, he's fine, for now," said Jayson as he let go of Kevin's throat. He then chuckled sinisterly. "Or, is he?"

"Kevin, you all right?" said Ralph. He grew worried when he didn't hear anything.

Bill cleared his throat. "Ralph, Kev's all right. I can hear him trying ta catch his breath," he said.

Inwardly sighing in relief, Ralph then turned toward wherever the men were. "Look, Kevin only said what he did because I forced him to. If you're going to take it out on someone, take it out on me," he said.

Zane and Jayson chuckled as they neared Ralph: Zane with a metal rod, Jayson with his pistol. "All right, pops, we will," said Zane as he pressed the narrow end of the metal rod into Ralph's chest. "We'll end it… once and for all."

Ralph paled when he felt what he thought was a gun barrel in his chest. "Kev, I love you. Tell Pam and Aidan I love them too," he said bravely just before he heard the gun go off and felt a pain in his chest. …

"Dad?" shouted Kevin.

"Ralph! Can ya hear us," said Bill, horrified that Ralph had been killed. Jayson and Zane only chuckled condescendingly at the two men's concern.


	14. Chapter 14

After the echo of the gunshot faded, Ralph slowly let out his breath as he realized he hadn't been shot. Jayson had pointed the gun off to the side away from the three. Ralph did, however have bruised ribs when Zane tapped his chest with the rod. "I'm … fine guys. Just sore," he said. "At least they're hurting me and not you Kevin."

Jayson and Zane chuckled. "Well, you're right… but it's more fun to torture the princess' daddy before we kill him…" said Jayson as he replaced the spent bullet in his pistol. "And, add to that Kevin giving us up so he can escape your wrath, well… let's just say that the torture's just going to keep coming."

As Jayson taunted Ralph, Bill started squirming, much to Kevin's annoyance. "Bill, what the hell are you doing? You want us dead," he said in a hushed anger.

"Shush, spo… uh Kevin. I think these ties are loose," he said. "These friends of yours must be high enough to not know how ta tie a proper knot. Now, give me a hand here."

Kevin nodded and the two quietly and hoped discretely started to untie the knots.

-------------------------------------------

Aidan was flying as fast as she could to the restaurant. She had gotten another holograph of Ralph, Kevin and Bill being beaten up, which had caused her to crash to the ground. After relaying the info to Tony, she took three steps and took flight again.

"Cub, how are ya doin'?" said Tony's voice over the communicator.

"As well as I can being a wounded eagle," she said wryly. "Where are you now?"

"We're about 7 miles out from the restaurant."

"OK, just hurry. These creeps are giving Ralph, Kevin and Bill the same treatment as I got, just slower…"

"Gotcha Ade. I'm gonna call for backup and tell Cyler what's goin' on."

"Good. I'm about five miles out. I'll give you updates if I get another holograph" she said softly and continued flying. She didn't tell Tony that she saw Ralph be tricked into thinking he was going to be shot. Aidan knew she had to hurry because these guys were going to keep torturing the three until they were dead. As she flew, she said a quick prayer, hoping that she, Tony and Pam would get to the three and save them before it was too late.

---------------------------------------------

Jayson and Zane walked away from the trio and went over to the bar. "So, what should we do now?" said Zane. "These guys are stronger than I thought, especially Kevin's old man. He didn't even faint when we faked shooting him."

"Yeah, figured that much too," said Jayson, who then smiled. "How about we send him on a psychedelic trip?"

Zane nodded. "Which kind? Crack, angel dust, roofies, acid…"

"Acid, especially since this last batch we made was super strong," said Jayson, who had an even better idea. "In fact… why don't we just waste him now and give him too much? The cops will think he OD'd or was killed by a rival instead of us beating them up."

"Yeah, that's a good idea… no a great idea," said Zane as he went to get a sugar cube and some acid.

Jayson went back to the trio and smirked as he walked to Kevin and Bill. Fortunately, the two had stopped working on the knots so they didn't get caught, but could tell that one of the two was coming. Jayson smirked. "So, how does it feel to be just like that little brat Kevin?" he said sneering. "Beaten up, helpless… wondering if you're going to be raped, or even survive?"

Kevin flinched inwardly, but kept his face stoic. "What I am wondering would be too much for your pea sized brain to understand Jayson. Besides, I'm not really your type," he said, only to yell out when Jayson kicked him in the groin.

Hearing Kevin's cry out and the last part of the threat, Ralph spoke up. "Stop it, if you want to take it out on someone, hurt me."

"Huh, the 'king' speaks again," said Jayson sarcastically. "Defender of those in pain and suffering, just like your little princess. Too bad we couldn't make her suffer more…"

Ralph bristled. "You can still make her suffer. Kevin doesn't mean anything to her. If you really want her to know pain take it out on me," he said, lying slightly to confuse the man. He knew that Aidan cared about Kevin too, but he would give up his life to let both survive.

Jayson and Zane both sneered and walked toward Ralph. Jayson grabbed Ralph's hair and yanked his head back. "Good… because we have plans for you," he said, ripping Ralph's blindfold off.

Ralph blinked a couple of times to get rid of the brightness, and then glared at Jayson. "What finally brave enough to look at your victim in the eye? Tired of torturing us in the dark?" he asked sarcastically.

The other man just smiled as he let go of Ralph's hair and took the sugar cube and acid from Zane. He then added several drops to the cube, enough to make no mistake Ralph wouldn't overdose. "I'm sure you know what this stuff is, being from the '70s."

Ralph balked, realizing what the man was trying to do. "Listen, you won't pass a murder off as an OD, not with us beaten up," he said, trying to free himself from his bonds..

"Nah, you see, we've got that covered. We're gonna pass you guys off as just some unlucky drug runners who were so high on drugs they were unable to fight off a rival gang…" he said as he advanced. "Besides when we are done with you it will takes months for them to figure out who you really were. By then, we'll be long gone."

------------------------------------

Aidan crashed again about a half mile from the old restaurant as she saw another holograph phase into view. "Wish you'd let me see these _while _flying," she said sarcastically, but paused as the holograph solidified.

In it, she saw Jayson walk over in front of Ralph and grab his hair, yanking his head back. _"So you see, we still win. Even if that bitch does recover from the beating she took, she'll never be able to get over the loss of you." _said Jayson as he leaned over toward Ralph.

Ralph looked up at Jayson with an anger in his eyes that Aidan had only seen once before. He then did the one thing he could do for the moment - he spit in Jayson's eye.

Aidan frowned as she saw Jayson punch Ralph hard in the gut, causing the man to slump down the pole, groaning in pain and fighting to stay conscious. Jayson then grabbed Ralph's jaw. _"Not smart pops. Now, you're going to pay…" _

"Oh no…" said Aidan as she saw Jayson trying to put something - she assumed poison - into Ralph's mouth, but the older man was fighting back. When the image faded, she took three steps and jumped taking flight, hoping that she wouldn't be too late….

------------------------------------

"C'mon, take your medicine pops…" said Jayson roughly as he tried to pry Ralph's jaw open. Ralph kept fighting back, and was praying that Tony would get there in time… and Aidan was awake now. He had a hunch that if she was conscious, she would be stubborn enough to go after these guys no matter how she felt.

Frustrated that he couldn't pry Ralph's mouth open, Jayson then grabbed for Ralph's throat, squeezing it tightly. "You're going to take your medicine… one way or another," he growled.

"Leave him alone Jase," shouted Kevin as he heard the man threaten Ralph again.

"Don't worry, you're next," said Jayson as he kept squeezing Ralph's neck. Ralph started gasping, trying to get air to go through his narrowing airway.

"We're gonna get these creeps Kevin. Just a little bit more to untie on the ropes," said Bill quietly as he tried the knots again. They were still slipping, but not fast enough.

While Bill was trying to free himself and Kevin from their bonds, Ralph started seeing spots and tried to kick out again. Despite this, Ralph kept his jaw clenched and could hear Jayson's grunts of frustration trying to get him to open his mouth. Ralph wasn't going to give up until one of them won. He just hoped it was him…


	15. Chapter 15

Aidan finally arrived at the abandoned restaurant. She crashed near the front door and opened it quickly. She took a few steps in when another holograph phased into view. Again, she saw Ralph and Jayson struggling, this time a little closer, and it looked like Jayson was winning. The image then shifted to Bill and Kevin trying to get free.

Seeing that the other two couldn't help out Ralph, Aidan sped ran through the building, trying to find the group.

------------------------------------

Ralph still trying to fight Jayson's efforts to give him the acid, realized that his kicks and movements were not helping him but instead he was getting weaker.

"Just a bit more Jase," goaded Zane as he looked on.

Ralph was gasping hard, trying to catch a breath but failing as Jayson kept the pressure firm on Ralph's throat. After a few moments, his vision darkened, and giving an audible sigh, Ralph started to slump and relax.

Feeling Ralph's body relax, Jayson watched with delight as Ralph's eyes rolled back into his head and closed. "Huh… thought you'd give more of a fight," said Jayson with a smirk as he let go of Ralph's throat.

Kevin froze when he heard those words. "Father?" he said in disbelief. Not hearing a response… his voice got louder. "Dad?!"

Jayson sneered. "Too late Kevin," he said, laughing as he looked at Ralph, who was now slumped against the pillar, head tilted forward. Jayson then knelt toward Ralph's head, opening the man's mouth. "Now, to finish this…"

"If you put that in his mouth you son of a bitch, you'll wish you were in hell…" said a new voice with an Antarctic chill to it.

Jayson and Zane looked up and paled, seeing who it was. "You… it can't be," said Zane, dumbfounded. Jayson, looking at the woman, dropped the acid-laced sugar cube and started backing away.

Aidan stood about seven feet away from them. Despite the fact Aidan was covered in bruises and had her head bandaged, looking like a real life version of a roughneck mascot wearing the most ridiculous superhero suit they had ever seen, she was clearly alive, conscious, and furious.

"Yeah, trouble," said Aidan as she stepped forward. Seeing Zane draw his gun, Aidan took it out of his grasp with telekinesis, sending it flying. She then blinked slightly at the dizziness the action caused. Panicked, Zane fled, deciding it was better to go and search for his gun than to stick around.

Bill had just freed himself from his bonds when he heard Aidan speak. Deciding to damn the danger, he took off his blindfold and watched what was going on as he finished freeing Kevin.

The younger man took off his blindfold and paled at the sight before him. He saw Aidan wearing the exact same outfit he remembered his father wearing in the picture his mom showed him so many years ago. He then saw Ralph slumped against a pillar… not moving.

As the other two watched, Aidan then ran over to where Ralph was. After freeing him from his bonds, Aidan eased Ralph down the rest of the way to lie on the ground. She then put a hand to the man's neck… but couldn't feel a pulse. "Ralph?… C'mon Ralph," she said, feeling faint, trying again and still not feeling a pulse. She felt the tears flow from her eyes, leaning her head to touch Ralph's shoulder. "No, you can't be…"

"Oh but he is, the price you pay for being daddy's little princess. How does it feel to be part of his murder?" said Jayson with a smirk.

"You murdered him," said Aidan levelly despite the tears flowing from her eyes. She then stood to face the man, clenching her fists. "And now you're going to pay."

Jayson scoffed, ignoring her comment as he took a closer look at Aidan. "I'm surprised you're even able to stand with the beating we gave you. All I have to do is wait for you to pass out again, then I can continue where I left off," he said giving a causal look around. He noticed Zane had found his gun and was maneuvering around to get behind Aidan so he could kill her. Jayson, though armed, decided it was better to not draw his weapon yet, as it appeared she could remove it from his grasp the same way she did Zane's weapon.

Not knowing what was going on, Aidan stood her ground. "Well, you're in for a surprise buster," she said as she advanced.

Zane, seeing the woman advance toward Jayson only smirked. "Goodbye princess," he said as he pulled the trigger, aiming for right between Aidan's shoulder blades. The gunshot rang out, and Aidan froze in place… but didn't drop. She then smirked.

Jayson stepped back, dumbfounded. "You… you were hit."

"Maybe, but then again maybe not. Just because your friend has a gun doesn't mean he shoots straight," she said as she advanced again.

On the other side, Zane did a double take when he saw Aidan not fall to the ground dead. "Damn, I know I hit her," he said, confused as he checked his weapon. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Zane was surprised to see Tony standing there, but before he could cry out, Tony knocked him out with a right cross. "Got him Ade, the other creep's yours," he shouted.

"Thanks, it'll be my pleasure to get him," said Aidan as she really started to advance. Realizing she was serious in her statement earlier, Jayson panicked and fled, trying to find some place the young woman wouldn't find him. She smiled as she advanced, deciding a game of cat and mouse would be fun before she made him pay for everything he did to her, Kevin and Ralph.


	16. Chapter 16

As Aidan started to leave, Kevin and Bill ran over to where Ralph was. Tony then arrived where the other men were. "I handcuffed the other one to a pole. He ain't goin' nowhere 'cept jail," said Tony as he paused at the scene before him. He felt a patch of ice hit his stomach, realizing he and Aidan might've been too late to save Ralph.

Kevin was stunned at what he saw in front of him. Ralph had been choked to death, he surmised, before Jayson had tried to drug him. No matter how many times he felt Ralph was dead to him, Kevin never wished for it to be true.

Kevin choked back his emotions as he kneeled next to his dad. "Dad… I'm so sorry," He said, then looked up and saw Aidan as she was leaving. He recognized Aidan's stance: she clearly showed she didn't care about anything now except for revenge.

Kevin stood and started to follower her, only to be stopped by Bill. "Kevin, let her finish this," he said.

"She's going to get herself killed," Kevin protested. "She's gone bananas if she thinks that suit will protect her. It's just a costume."

"Aidan's protected, trust me on this," said Bill.

Despite the sincerity of Bill's words, Kevin persisted. "Even so, I know that look. It looks like she's going to kill Jayson. I can't let her do that, she'll regret it for the rest of her life," he said as he ran off in the direction Aidan left.

"Sport… damn, what is it with Hinkleys and their genes of gettin' themselves inta trouble? Villacana, can ya keep backup and help…," Bill said, only to see Tony was already on his way to help Kevin and Aidan. He sighed as he kneeled next to Ralph. Bill had to admit even he couldn't process the fact that his teammate - and friend, was dead, especially since it looked like he was asleep.

After a few moments of watching over his longtime friend, Bill noticed something. "There's something wrong with this scenario," he muttered as he thought he saw a slight flutter in Ralph's throat. He put a hand to Ralph's neck, finding the man's carotid artery… and found a pulse. Pam entered the restaurant, and noticing Bill kneeling next to Ralph, ran over to them. "Bill, is Ralph…" started Pam, only to see him put a hand up.

"Hang on Counselor," said Bill as he tilted his ear towards Ralph's mouth to be sure… only to hear Ralph moan and stir. "Kid, c'mon wake up," he said, shaking Ralph's shoulder.

Ralph groaned as he opened his eyes. "Unh… Bill, are we in the spaceship?" said Ralph groggily.

"I hope not. Those green creeps ain't gonna get me ta live with them forever without a fight," said Bill, chuckling. "How are ya feeling?"

"Throat's burning a bit, but I'm guessing it's from being choked," he said, remembering what happened before his blackout.

"Choked? Oh Ralph," said Pam softly as she put a hand to his throat where the red marks were.

"I'll be fine honey," said Ralph gently, grabbing her hand.

"Did they do anything else ta ya?"

"No… don't think so, unless acid's supposed to take this long to work," he said looking around. He found the sugar cube, still intact, about two feet from him. "I think what they were trying to give me is over there, so I'm fine as far as that is concerned."

Bill noticed the sugar cube and frowned. "Must've wanted you to OD so they could pass your death off as accidental," he said easing Ralph up. "But Ralph, we've got a bigger problem. Artie's here…"

"Figured she'd be here sometime with her tenacity. Has she stopped those guys?" said Ralph.

"Villacana got one of them, but she's searching for Jayson, the one who tried ta kill ya," he said, briefly pausing at what he was going to say next. "And I don't think she's gonna just knock him out this time."

Ralph blanched. "What makes you say that?"

"She thinks you're dead."

Ralph and Pam did a double take at the response. "_Dead_? Didn't she check my pulse?" said Ralph.

"I thought she did, but she must've gotten the side of your neck by mistake and not your carotid," said Bill bitterly. "Kev said that it looked like she was going to kill Jayson, and I believe he might be right."

"Damn, we've got to stop her, show her I'm alive," said Ralph as he stood up. He wobbled slightly.

"Yeah we do Kid, but ya goin' out again won't help," said Bill as he stood and put one of Ralph's arms around his shoulders.

Ralph looked at Bill, and chuckled. "Never thought the old man would still be able to give me a hand," said Ralph with a smirk.

"Cool it Ralph or I'll carry ya," said the agent with a mock arrogance. "Counselor, ya go outside and wait for backup. This guy doesn't need another reason to try and hurt any of us."

Pam nodded and went outside. The other two then started to head toward where Aidan went, slowly and staying behind boxes and tables just in case there was shooting.

-------------------------------------------

Aidan walked around the abandoned restaurant, searching for Jayson. She still couldn't believe that Ralph was dead, and it was at Jayson's hand. After everything Ralph had been through wearing the suit, what killed him was someone choking him.

Her anger grew as she realized the man had assaulted not just her, but Kevin, Bill and especially Ralph. She also blamed herself, thinking many what-ifs that might've saved her godfather's life. The usual "ifs" - if she regained consciousness faster, if she didn't get dizzy while flying and crashed, if she didn't get hurt in the first place - were swirling around her head to the point she knew she had to stop and remember the facts. Even with all those "ifs," she knew she didn't kill Ralph, it was Jayson… and now he was going to pay for it - eye for an eye.

Aidan turned the corner into the old dancing room of the Tapping Boots when she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she realized it was Kevin. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kevin?" she said angrily.

"Keeping you from making a big mistake," he said softly.

"Jayson did that when he strangled Ralph," the young woman growled as she walked forward. "And, only I can make him suffer worse than what he did to you, Ralph and me."

Kevin grabbed her arm. "Aidan, you can't go searching for this guy in that. It's not going to protect you, especially with that emblem as a bull's eye," he said gently.

Aidan gently removed her arm from his grasp. "I'm protected, trust me, I know what I'm doing Kevin…" she said.

"No you don't. Don't you see, Jayson's probably got arms here as well as drugs," he said, nodding to the boxes that had been placed haphazardly in the building as well. "I've already lost my father, I don't need to lose my crazy stepsister too."

Aidan, realizing that Kevin wasn't going to believe her, started thinking. He was right in a way, she didn't want to lose another relative either, and realized there was only one way to protect him.

She put a hand on Kevin's shoulder, preparing her other fist to tap him on the jaw and put him out. "Kevin, I'm sorry…" she said, only to see a holograph phase into view. In it, she saw that while she and Kevin were talking, Jayson had snuck in to the room and was hiding behind some boxes. The man cocked his gun and was pointing it right at Kevin…

"Look out," shouted Aidan as she tossed the cape in front of Kevin's head and tackled him to the ground. She lay on top of him, her body closest to the gunman as shots rang out. Kevin winced as he heard the sound of constant gunfire come near him and Aidan.

After a few moments, the gunfire stopped, but while uninjured he still was panicked. Aidan hadn't moved yet, and he felt dread seep through his skin that maybe Aidan had given her life for him…

"Kevin, are you all right," said Aidan in a soft, but level and calm, voice.

"Fine… what about you," he said, only to feel Aidan get off him. Kevin then heard the sound of what he thought were pebbles fall as Aidan stood up. Looking around, he reached out and grabbed one of the items … and was glad he was still lying down when he saw what it was. It was a bullet, one of 12 fired from Jayson's pistol.

Kevin looked up to ask what was going on, only to see Aidan look at their attacker. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw the woman run faster than lighting and reach Jayson before he could even take a step to escape.

The man did a double take as he saw Aidan grabbed the gun from Jayson's hand and lifted the man up in the air with one hand. Then she simply pulverized the gun into many parts with the other hand. "That really is a supersuit," Kevin said in disbelief. He snapped out of it when he looked at Aidan's face. There was a look in her eye this time he never thought he'd see: she looked like she could kill the man. No, he thought seeing the fury, hate and anger that flowed through her, Aidan would kill Jayson if given the chance. And Kevin wasn't going to let that happen.

Aidan, however was more interested at her quarry. "Well now, it seems the tables have turned," she said with the same icy growl that he heard earlier.

Jayson was truly terrified. "H…how did you survive? There were 12 bullets in that gun, and they all hit you."

"Yeah, they would've been great in a rainstick," said Aidan wryly as she tightened her grip on the man's shirt. "Now… what should I do with you…"

"Easy, just kill me like you're going to do," said Jayson, taunting her. "'Course, that ain't gonna bring him back."

Aidan gently shook her arm, but the man felt like he was jostled pretty roughly. "Shut up, I want to think about this before I, as you say, finish it," she said flatly.

Kevin stood up and neared the young woman. "Aidan, stop," he said.

The young woman didn't listen to Kevin and kept talking. "Now, how should I torture you first? Punch you in the face? Kick you in the ribs," she said as she looked the man up and down. "Maybe make you a eunuch so you don't try to screw around unconscious women…"

Despite the threats, Jayson was steadfast. "So, you're going to humiliate me before you kill me is that it?" he said. "Then you'd be one of us. Fitting justice, the little brat who lets her dear daddy die because she lies and says Kevin did it…"

Aidan cut off the man's words tightening his collar further - just enough to not make him pass out, but be painful. "I know he didn't do anything more than kick me. You're so dense. He did that because he didn't want me to be hurt any further by a bastard like you. Of course it doesn't really matter now because I am going to make sure you're not going to be able to hurt anyone else."

"Well go ahead then, finish it… if you're not scared," said the man, still defiant.

Kevin paled, realizing he had to act fast before Aidan did something she'd never forgive herself for. "Aidan stop. Killing him isn't the answer," he said as Tony ran up to the scene.

Tony looked at the scenario at play and frowned grimly. "Kevin, how long has she been like this," he asked, though he remembered this look too well. It was the same look she had when she considered hurting someone for beating up one of her students - while she was wearing the suit.

"She's been like this for about two minutes, after she saved me from being shot," said Kevin. "I didn't know that suit really was what it looks like. It also saved my life."

"Yeah, it takes gettin' used ta," said Tony as he turned to Aidan. "Cub, let him down."

When Aidan didn't respond, he knew this time it was serious and he was going to have to stop her. He started to walk forward, only to find Aidan turn to face him. "Tony, stay away," she said. The fire in her eyes from the anger startled him for a second but he quickly recovered.

"Put him down, or I'll stop you," said Tony, only to find Aidan remove his revolver from his hands with telekinesis. Aidan shook her head slightly from another bout of dizziness, but still stayed strong.

Tony, however, didn't see her reaction and turned to face Kevin. "Damn it, she caught on this time."

"What?" said Kevin, confused.

"She's been this angry only one other time in the suit, and I almost had to pistol-whip her ta stop her," he said as he went to retrieve his weapon. "We've got to try something else."

Kevin paused, and realized it would probably be up to him. "Aidan listen to me, don't do this," he said abruptly, putting his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"Why…" she said as she returned her glare at Jayson's smug face. "Give me one reason why I should let this murderer live?"

"Because it isn't who you are Aidan."

"How do you know who I am... maybe you where right all along Kevin," she said, trying to figure out what she wanted to do first to Jayson. He was the reason she was hurt, Kevin and Bill were hurt and Ralph was dead. Kevin might've blamed Aidan for his ills at one point, she knew that he wasn't the one who hurt her.

Kevin came closer to Aidan, but kept an eye on her in case she tried to throw him back with telekinesis. "No Aidan I was wrong... about everything. Your a good person."

Aidan's voice broke slightly, but she still kept a grip on her captive's shirt. "But what they did…"

Tony found his revolver and walked back to where Kevin and Aidan were in a standoff. He smiled softly at the fact that Kevin was actually trying to calm Aidan down. He hoped that Kevin could either calm her down or distract her enough so Tony could restrain her. Tony hoped for the first option, as he didn't like the idea of pistol-whipping her and hurting her worse.

Aidan continued, despite what was going on. "Kevin, these guys are going to get off on technicalities. They probably have alibis for my beating, and will probably find a way to explain Ralph's death off."

"There are enough witnesses to put them into jail, Aidan."

Tony stepped forward, knowing something the other man didn't. "And, they did a rape kit on ya when you were out in the hospital. They collected some DNA evidence from ya and are gonna test it. Let him go so he can go to jail."

"No, Tony, you're wrong all the evidence in the world wouldn't put these guys away, it's worthless when it comes to tripe like this and they know it. They always try that 'The DNA isn't admissible in the trial' crap and they get away with it," she said bluntly. "Only way he's going to pay is if he suffers for it first. Especially since he's the reason we're hurt, and Ralph's…"

-----------------------------------

As they were talking, the other two men came around the corner and saw the scene before them. Ralph paled when he saw Aidan holding Jayson in the air, but what scared him more was the look on Aidan's face.

Bill frowned, noticing Aidan's face as well. "Uh Kid… do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, Aidan's more than pissed off and if I'm right, Tony will hit her if they can't talk her out of this."

"Doesn't she already have a bump on the noggin today?" said Bill.

"Yeah, and suit or no, two blows could seriously harm her. We'd better hustle so she knows I'm all right," said Ralph and the two hurried over…

--------------------------------------

Kevin, noticing Tony turning his revolver around again to hit Aidan, decided to stay calm and talk to Aidan. He didn't want to have her hurt any further. "Aidan, killing Jayson won't change what happened. It might give temporary satisfaction but in the end it would… the guilt would kill you in the end. Then he would win. You don't want him to win by giving him the easy way out…"

"He killed Ralph," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "He was your father Kevin, and this son of a bitch choked the life out of him. Don't you care…"

"No he didn't Aidan," said a new, calm voice, who prayed that this reveal didn't make Aidan faint.

Aidan blinked, not believing that she was hearing that voice... She turned around, and saw Ralph alive, although being assisted by Bill. "Ralph!!" she said. "What…"

"Artie, ya needta remember where the carotid is," said Bill calmly. "He's fine, got put in a blood choke is all."

Aidan looked at her godfather, a bit skeptical. Ralph nodded. "I'm fine sweetheart I promise, but you need to listen to what Kevin's saying Aidan," he said gently. "He's right. You don't want to give this creep an easy way out. A way that would let him win in the end…"

"I don't believe this," said Jayson wryly as he tried to get the derringer he had in his belt. "Just kill me and get it over with, or better still, why don't I just put you out of your's."

Aidan saw the quick flash of the derringer being drawn, but grabbed Jayson's arm and jerked it down. The gun dropped and Jayson cried out in pain from a now broken arm. She then looked at Ralph, Kevin and Bill again, and thought. She knew in her heart that they were right, and that revenge was best served by making the person serve his time in jail. By her best guess, the man had aggravated assault, attempted sexual assault, attempted murder times two, and possibly a few other charges she didn't know were around in this arrest.

After a moment, she looked up at Jayson, who was smirking, thinking he was going to win. "When you come to, be glad I didn't have a two-by-four," she hissed, and gave the man a sharp tap to his chin with her fist. Jayson's smirk faded as he sagged, unconscious.

Aidan lowered the man to the ground and nodded to Tony to handcuff him. Kevin than walked up to her, confused. "Aidan, you sure he's out? You just tapped him on the chin," he asked.

"I'm sure. That's all it takes in this outfit," she said bluntly.

"So the comment about the two-by-four…" he asked, curious but having a nagging feeling.

"Had I hit him with that or followed through with my punch… let's just say he wouldn't have been just knocked out," she said softly, deciding to let the rest of her comment trail off. Kevin whistled a bit sharply, realizing she still had considered the other options.

Aidan took a few steps when she felt the room start to grow dark. She leaned heavily against a pillar, clinging on to it as though it was a life preserver. Kevin noticed the action and rushed to her side. "Aidan, you all right?" said Kevin, concerned.

"No. Suit or no I'm still recovering from being beaten," she said faintly as she rested her head on the pillar.

"Do you think you're going to pass out?"

"Not sure, but I don't want to risk it by moving in any direction right now," she said and felt Kevin try to pick her up. She shuddered slightly at the touch and moved away. "Kevin, don't…"

"Aidan let me carry you to a chair. We don't need you to pass out on us after all this has happened," he said, then quirked an eyebrow. "That is, unless you're afraid I'll drop kick you somewhere."

The young woman chuckled. "You'd better not, or when I'm better I'll fly you to Siberia," she said as she then let Kevin pick her up in his arms.

Kevin carried her over to an old booth bench and set her down. Ralph walked over to where she was sitting. Aidan looked up at Ralph as he leaned over and gave him a gentle hug. As he returned the hug Ralph could tell that she wanted to give him a stronger one, but couldn't at the moment because she had the suit on. He then heard her start to cry. "Shush… it's OK Aidan. We're all fine," he said softly, sitting down next to her so he could wrap his arms fully around her like he used to when she was younger. He then stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder to calm her down.

"But I thought that you were…"

"No, just knocked out like Bill said," he said leaning back a little so he could look at her face, deciding to not say at the moment he was protecting all of them. "I must've come to not too long after you left to search for that guy. But Aidan, you scared the hell out of me though. I thought you were going to go through with killing Jayson."

"I was, but it was Kev here who stopped me," she said, realizing that she was just as scared as Ralph was. She had considered beating someone up before in the suit, but she had never just so easily considered killing someone right out. Kevin had been right, she would've regretted it long term, especially since Ralph was alive.

Ralph looked at Kevin, and he nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty easy Dad, despite her being as stubborn as we are."

The three chuckled, Ralph didn't miss the fact that Kevin calling him Dad. He never thought he would hear his son call him that again. Smiling, Ralph stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, acknowledging what his son did for his stepsister.

Tony came up to the group. He had already handcuffed Jayson and Zane for the police. "Hey the police are about here and then we can take you two back to the hospital," said Tony.

"I'm fine Tony…" said Ralph, rubbing his throat slightly.

"Uh un Mr. H, ya got choked out and we need ta make sure your pipes are all right. And Kev and Maxwell know they have to get checked by the doctors too," said Tony, chuckling. He then turned to Aidan. "And I'd better not hear ya protest…"

Aidan put a hand up, smiling a slight crooked smile as the bruises on the left side of her face made it painful to smile properly. "Tony, I thought I'd never say this, but I want to go to the hospital. I agree with Dr. Tyler that I need to rest," she said chuckling softly. "Of course, my luck it'll be longer since I'm sure I'm probably AWOL right now."

Tony looked at his watch, and sure enough, they were about 10 minutes late to the hospital. "Don't worry about it, Cub. I'll tell Cyler ta vouch that you and me got lost in traffic on the way back," he said. Aidan and the others laughed, and Tony walked off as he saw Cyler enter. He filled Cyler in on what had happened and they needed a couple of moments so Aidan could hide the suit. After a few more moments of talking, Cyler nodded and headed back toward the front of the restaurant as Tony went back over to the group.

Pam also came in, walking past Tony as he was returning, knowing it was safe to walk back to where the others were, and handed Aidan her clothes. "Here you go Aidan. How are you feeling?" she said.

"Better now that we can put those creeps in jail for a long time," said Aidan as she took off the belt of the suit.

Tony grabbed her hand, and seeing her flinch again, removed it quickly. "Uh … why don't ya keep it on? The suit won't protect ya if it's off Cub," he said, gently scolding her. He also wasn't sure about her wanting to change in mixed company after everything that happened.

The young woman didn't miss the concerned tone in his voice. "I know, but the way things have gone on… I risk fainting either way, and it's better if it does happen, I do so without the suit on. My luck, I'd end up in the psych ward if the doctors saw me in this," she said chuckling as she slowly changed into her street clothes. Out of respect and modesty, Kevin, Bill and Ralph turned to face the other way as she had to strip down to her underwear and then put on her street clothes.

Once she was done she rejoined the group. Looking at the young woman, Kevin decided that he had to state his curiosity. "Aidan, why does Tony call you Cub?" he said, already guessing Bill's "Artie" was based on the fact she was an art teacher.

Aidan looked at Ralph and Pam, wondering if she should tell him. Seeing the two nod, as he knew about the suit now, she chuckled. "It's because I had to fight a bear after Tony and I were in a plane crash," she said simply.

"You fought a bear?" he said skeptically.

"Yeah. Tony and I were on an assignment, and were kidnapped… anyway, the long and short of it was we had to trek to the back part of the plane's remains to get the suit. I put it on, but a bear came and I had to fight it to save Tony and my lives. Ended up getting blacking out after the fight, but in the end we survived. Tony gave me a necklace with a picture jasper bear to remind me of the fight and the nickname Cub just stuck."

Kevin chuckled, but then turned to Ralph, pointing to the suit now in Aidan's hands. "I remember this suit. It was in the pictures Mom had of you that one time… when you crashed into a billboard. I thought that wasn't true but…"

Ralph sighed, realizing that this was going to be 'fun' to explain. "It was, can't forget it either, as it was my first flight," he said. Seeing Kevin's look, he laughed, only to wince slightly in pain. "Listen, why don't we talk more about this at the hospital. I'm sure Aidan wouldn't mind the company or telling stories about the suit either."

"Especially since I think you're going to be stuck in there too Ralph," she said simply.

"I'm not going to be a patient Aidan," he said, making a face.

"Even so, I know you're going to stay in there because that's what you do when someone in the family's hurt… most of the time."

Ralph chuckled knowing she was right, and after Tony got the bad guys sent away, the group got into a van that Cyler sent out for them and headed back to the hospital. As they traveled, Aidan glanced at Kevin and Ralph, who seemed to be engrossed in many conversations. While she knew it would take time for those wounds to heal completely, she knew that this was the beginning of the road to reconciliation. And, unlike the time she dealt with Dylan, this time it was genuine.


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks later, Kevin pulled into a parking space at the Jardin Art Gallery and turned off the ignition. Straightening his tie and looking in the mirror Kevin decided he looked nice and got out of the car.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he walked to the Gallery, thinking about the past three weeks. It had been rather rough for him as well as for his dad and stepsister.

First, they all ended up in the hospital overnight after the fight in the warehouse. Aidan was already a patient and was readmitted, though Dr. Tyler did have a few choice words with Tony over her coming back later than he promised. Despite this, Cyler was able to vouch for Tony and his temporary charge, telling the doctor it took longer than they thought to "ID the man" and then they ran into some traffic on the way back. Dr. Tyler, though skeptical, could only accept the agents' excuses.

Kevin stayed by Aidan's side when they took Ralph to the ER. When it came time to reinsert her IV Kevin offered to hold her hand, and chuckled as he heard her tell the story as to why she has someone help her get through the stick.

In the ER, the doctors determined Ralph did in fact have a bruised windpipe and they admitted him to make sure it did not swell and cut off his breathing. Because Aidan's room was semi-private and the other bed was open, the doctors agreed to have Ralph in the same room so the rest of the family did not have to go from one point of the hospital to another. Aidan laughed at Ralph, holding back the "I told you so," and could only sympathize in that he had to hurt at least as bad as she did.

Kevin, on the other hand, got off easiest of the three, and second only to Bill, who had only gotten the one punch to the jaw. The young man stayed and visited with Aidan and Ralph, trying to catch up on some events with the rest of his family. Everyone chatted until visiting hours were over, and Pam and Kevin had to leave.

Pam and Ralph offered Kevin the chance to stay at their home. With after everything that had happened, Kevin readily accepted the offer, knowing it would be better to stay somewhere safe. He also decided that from now on, whenever he was in LA he would stay at his father's house again. If they were not there, then he would stay some place that was safe, such as a hotel or the YMCA, but he would never crash at a friend's house again unless he knew for sure that it was safe. With the release of Aidan and Ralph the next day, it was the beginning of a new start for the group.

This is not to say that the following days or weeks even, they didn't have any lingering effects from the incident, especially for Aidan. One such incident stuck out in his mind. It was the night after she and Ralph got home from the hospital. Kevin woke up when he heard Aidan shriek, and fearing something was wrong he ran to her room.

He was the first one there, finding her huddled in the corner, hugging the stuffed St. Bernard toy Cyler had given to her in the hospital the last time she was hurt and whimpering slightly. Kevin remembered frowning because, while Aidan was 28 and had a suit with unearthly powers, at the moment, she looked like a little kid terrified by the boogeyman - or men.

Once he could tell that she was clearly alert, so as to not scare her awake and cause her to faint, and made sure she wasn't wearing the suit under her pajamas, Kevin went over to his stepsister. Ralph and Pam arrived at the room, only to see that Kevin was walking toward Aidan, talking soothingly to her and then sitting down next to her. Aidan looked at Kevin as he sat down, tears in her eyes, and hugged her stepbrother's neck. Ralph and Pam smiled when they realized he returned the hug, not just in comfort, but to assure her that everything was all right and that he too would protect her.

He sat there hugging her and talking with her until Aidan fell asleep again, then picked her up in his arms and put her back in her bed. Once he was sure Aidan was sleeping peacefully, Kevin wordlessly went back into the living room and lay down on the couch. Ralph and Pam glanced at Kevin, and noticed he was keeping a sharp eye on Aidan's door, as though protecting her from Jayson and Zane's shadows that were haunting her. The two, realizing that Aidan would be all right, went back to bed and chatted about what they saw.

Then, in the past week, there were the talks about what was going to happen to Jayson and Zane. With both men arrested for their parts in the assaults as well as manufacturing drugs, everyone worried about Kevin's role in the incident, wondering if he would be arrested as well. But Aidan stood up for him, refusing to press charges against her stepbrother, saying that Kevin only kicked her under duress. She had found out about the second kick as well, but understood that while Kevin was angry about his past, the kick might've not only saved her from being raped, but him from being hurt as well. …

---------------------------------

Kevin shook his head, clearing it as he reached the entrance and stopped in front of the gallery door looking at his reflection. So much had changed, he knew not physically but what was on the inside him had started to change.

He was not the same man that for years allowed his bitterness and anger to dictate who he was, and how he interacted with his father - his dad, he reminded himself - and Aidan. Emotions that gave him a distorted reflection of life, a life that he was only now starting to see clearly. He knew that it was not perfect yet, or that it probably would never be perfect. 'What family ever is,' he thought with a chuckle as he pulled the door open and stepped into the gallery, but at least the healing had started.

He knew Aidan wanted to move on with her life, and so did he - this time in the right direction. And the only way for them to do that was to start putting the past where it belonged-behind them, and living the present, taking one step at a time, and looking to the future to what lies ahead. He knew this had to happen not only between his stepsister and himself, but also in the relationship with his dad. He smiled at the thought of his dad. He finally had something he thought he would never have again and Kevin was going to do his best to keep it this time.

Entering the gallery, he was amazed to see the several artists touting their works for sale. There were oils, pastels, photography, some odd hodge-podge art made out of bicycles, and other wares. In the center of the room was a table filled with all sorts of appetizers, cheese, fruit, wines and sodas.

After grabbing a soda and some cheese, he walked down the booths, stopping every so often to look at a fancy piece of glass or a photograph that stood out. After a few booths, he wondered if he'd ever find Aidan. Just when he thought he'd never find her in the mess of neatly dressed artists and wares, he finally found Aidan's booth.

He chuckled when he saw what she was wearing. Instead of dressing up, Aidan was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans, maroon canvas hi-tops, and a camouflage T-shirt that had a duck on it. For jewelry, she was wearing a bracelet that looked like it had beads and … well from what he saw were nuts and washers on it, a necklace that looked to be a large washer and beads, and simple dangle earrings.

Looking at Aidan herself, he noticed that, though they had faded, she still sported some of the bruises from her assault. The most noticeable one was a slightly green and blue bruise around her eye socket from a black eye, even though it was caused by a the blow by the two-by-four. Seeing her smile though as she talked to a customer, he could tell it wasn't as painful as it had been for some time, much to his relief.

Aidan finished helping her customer and turning, saw Kevin chuckling at her. "Bill and Tony were right… you are a bit quirky," he said laughing. "Here it is fancy dress and you look like a hippie. Don't tell me you've flipped out?"

"Yep, but here, I think they'd think I had flipped if I was in a dress. Normally don't wear them," said Aidan chuckling. "But, to be fair they also did change the dress attire for this event while I was in the hospital and forgot to tell me."

Kevin nodded and looked down at the jewelry she was selling. There were all sorts of bracelets, necklaces and earrings, no two the same unless they were a set. The jewelry contained all sorts of beads: gemstone, glass, arrowheads, animals, and some metal designs. There was even another set like the jewelry Aidan was wearing. "Did you make all of these," he said, picking up a cuttlefish cast pendant in the shape of a bear.

"Every single piece, from beadwork to metal castings to idiot's delight," she said. Noticing Kevin's confused look on the third comment, she clarified. "Wirework. An idiot's delight is the name of a chain."

"Oh," he said, again toying with several of the necklaces, thinking. "So, Dad and Pam said you've been doing this for some time."

"Yeah, 10 years now as far as the gallery, about five since I've included metal casting and started teaching," she said, smiling. "Been making custom pieces for people for a while when I'm not teaching at the school. Pam and Ralph's anniversary rings, a wedding party's jewelry…"

"You made their rings?" he said surprised. "The one with the Celtic knots and hearts?"

"Well, the hearts are only on Pam's because of the gemstones but yes, I made them. Ralph asked me first to make one, then Pam, and since I had the design for Pam's first I made them match," she said. "I could design and make a ring for you as a gift."

"I'd like that… thanks," he said looking at another piece. He was trying to figure out how to say what he needed - no wanted - to Aidan, but he was having some difficulty with it. Despite the fact her physical injuries were fading, Kevin wasn't sure how her mental state was after everything, even this far afterward.

Aidan looked at the man and frowned. "Kevin, is there something the matter?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, why do you say that? I was just thinking about buying this necklace is all." 

The woman was skeptical. "Uh huh… Kevin, I don't think you want to buy a Kokopelli necklace."

"Why not?" 

"It's the god of fertility," she said, and laughed when Kevin quickly put the necklace down. "Calm down, it's a legend and a pendant. It has no power on you. Now, what's on your mind?"

Kevin cleared his throat and looked around, a bit hesitant about asking this. "Ade… how much do people know about, well…"

Aidan sighed softly, knowing he was going to ask this. "Only that I was mugged and the guys are in jail. Few have asked for details and I tell them truthfully I was unconscious during part of it, but someone saved me," she said. "And that someone was you Kevin."

"I didn't save you," he said. "In a way, I'm the cause of it to begin with."

"Kevin, from my memory, you did two things: Push me into a wall and kick me once. The first was just an argument and I see it as such, the second was life or death. Even though I know now you kicked me a second time, you didn't do anything near what those two… well, creeps did," she said quietly. "You're not to blame. If I thought so, I wouldn't stand up for you."

Kevin blushed. "No, you probably wouldn't if you're anything like Dad."

"Well, I'm not really like Ralph, but Mom was a lot like him from what I remember," she said. "Is that what you've been worried about? What other people have thought about what happened to me?"

"Not entirely. I've been feeling guilty about even hurting you, especially when you saved my life."

"Kev… you're right about the kick, but not right about the entire pain. Jayson and Zane were the ones who caused me pain on many levels. Physically you've seen, some of the emotional, but they're the reason I've had some nightmares since the incident. You've never been in those dreams except to save me. And that you did Kevin, you saved me more than you can imagine," she said, thinking about what had happened. The green guys also had given her a warning, in the form of a dream, about what could happen if she used the suit for revenge. She had woken up in a cold sweat from it, realizing how close she had come to taking someone's life in cold blood by using the suit. And frankly, it scared her to pieces, but made her even more thankful that Kevin had talked her out of revenge.

Not knowing what Aidan was thinking about Kevin continued. "That's what stepbrothers are for Aidan," he said. "But you saved me too. You made me realize that Dad was more important than what Mom made him out to be. I thought he was a deadbeat, given how many times he missed visits and such, but now that I know what he was doing, it's made it a bit easier to swallow."

"I will say that since taking on that responsibility Kev, I have had similar problems. It's harder to get a date for starters, since I don't know if Tony's going to crash in and take me somewhere," she said.

"Yeah, bet that would be an interesting way to end the date," said Kevin chuckling. "I guess what I've been trying to say is thank you for saving my life, and everything you've done. You're definitely not the little brat who took me away from Dad. I just wish my pride and stubbornness didn't get in the way."

"Hey, that's what stepsisters are for: To help straighten out the stubborn problems in life," she said, and they both laughed as another patron came by Aidan's table, looking at her jewelry.

Kevin again looked at the jewelry, trying to see if there was a piece he'd like and continued. "Speaking of family, are Dad and Pam here?" he asked, taking a closer look at a pendant he really did like.

Aidan looked around. "Yep, they're over at Samantha's booth… the handblown glass one," she said, pointing right behind her.

"Thanks, and uh, I wanted to buy this, well so long as it doesn't have any weird meaning," said Kevin as he picked up a Celtic pendant with a malachite center.

"No, no odd meaning. That's the Celtic sign for Earth, wind and fire. Pretty popular item in my collection," said Aidan. "But you don't have to pay for it." 

"Ade I want to…" he said, and finding the price for it, paid her with money he was loaned by Ralph before she balked. As he left to head over where Ralph and Pam were, he could hear his stepsister chuckling softly, mentioning his stubbornness. "Hey, I'm a Hinkley too you know," he said over his shoulder, laughing when he saw her roll her eyes and shake her head.

Kevin then walked over to where Ralph and Pam were. "Hey Dad, Pam," he said, offering his hand. Ralph was going to accept it, but Kevin instead gave him a hug, surprising him.

"Hey Kev, glad you could make it. What do you think of Aidan's work now," said Ralph, returning the hug.

"Boy, was I was wrong there. Knight made a good choice having her as a teacher," he said, showing Ralph the pendant he bought. "You should've told me she makes this type of jewelry. Been wanting something Celtic to wear for a long time, but everything's been too garish or had meanings that didn't fit."

Pam chuckled. "That's one of her more popular pieces. Surprised you found one," she said.

"Yeah," said Kevin putting away the pendant and looking at Ralph. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Ralph, though he wasn't sure if this was the right place to talk. "Hey, is there a place we can talk Dad?"

Ralph looked around, frowning when he saw how busy the gallery was. "Well, not here…" he said, but paused when he saw Aidan catch his eye. She tilted her head sideways, gesturing toward her studio. When Ralph gave a doubtful look, she nodded, giving the all clear for him to use it to talk.

Pam too noticed the look and cleared her throat. "Well, it looks like Aidan needs me to help out at her booth. She… still gets a little tired if she works too hard," she said as she went over to the booth. "Why don't you go visit and I'll join you later."

Kevin glanced at Ralph, giving his father a curious look. "Well, that was graceful," he said wryly.

"Well, it's true as well. Aidan's mostly recovered from her injuries, but she still does get tired at times," said Ralph putting a hand on his son's shoulder as he led him over to Aidan's studio. "But, at least she's getting better."

Kevin nodded as the two kept walking. For once in his life, he'd have all the answers to the questions that plagued his childhood, and almost cost him more time with his dad.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Kevin and Ralph reached Aidan's studio, they entered inside. Kevin was amazed to see all the work that went into making projects such as the one he bought from Aidan. Finding a chair, he sat down, looking briefly at a pendant Aidan was making. This one was in the shape of a duck, which had already been cast but was needing the fire scale removed from it, polishing and apparently a stone set for its eye.

Ralph looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. "She got that idea from the shirt she's wearing. Still haven't figured out why Bill bought it for her as a get well present," he said.

Kevin blinked, realizing what Ralph had said. "This is Aidan's studio?"

"It's hers."

"I thought she did her work at the school."

"She can cast some pieces at the school, but only for class lessons and what she makes for herself to wear. She can't use the equipment to cast projects to sell, as it belongs to the school," said Ralph. "She has a mini studio in her apartment as well, but naturally she can't light torches there."

Kevin chuckled. "No I guess not," he said, then looked around the room then back at Ralph "Dad, I need to ask you about something… It's been bugging me for a while and…"

Ralph cleared his throat and sat down on one of the work stools. "It's about the suit right?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I understand why Ade's got it, but still, why did you even have it in the first place?"

"I don't know Kev, but it was given to me. And based on what I've faced at times, I think it was because the green guys knew that I'd use the suit to help out others," he said, sighing and running a hand through his hair before he continued. "Of course, the responsibility came with a cost…"

"Me," said Kevin thinking of the day when his father lost custody of him, but this time though this fact was no longer something he cursed, It still hurt him in some ways he couldn't totally deny that, but he was also learning to come to terms with it, let the wound heal rather than destroy him.

"Yes, you in particular." Ralph nodded and a silence fell between them. Ralph knew Kevin was thinking about the day the judge had given him to Alicia, and he knew that hurt Kevin. It hurt him deeply as well, remembering how everything seemed come at him all at once: Bill being shot, being late to the courthouse, losing his son. The first he handled, but the last two still hurt deep inside. It had been the only time he considered drowning out the pain rather than dealing with it head on. At the time, he could only think about how he had not been there when Kevin needed him the most, that he had failed his son in some way. He also knew that was not the last time, as a lot of hurt had gone between them in the past and Ralph wanted both of them to start healing from them. Ralph knew things where on the mend, they had talked a few time in the last few weeks, but it had always been surface level stuff , now Kevin wanted to talk, was ready to talk about it and he didn't want to lose that chance.

"Kevin," Ralph started breaking the silence between them. "I know I hurt you that day, when I showed up late, and the judge awarded custody to your mom." Ralph stood up and started to pace some letting the words just come out. "I really wanted to be there to tell the judge that I'd be a better parent to raise you than Alicia. And you have to believe when I say, while she and I never got along well, we both love you very much. But then Bill got hurt and I had to make sure he was safe."

Kevin did a double take and stopped Ralph in mid-stride. "Safe? Where were you?"

Ralph backed up some then sat back on the stool leaning forward with his hands on his knees. "We were on a scenar…a case and some how ended up in the middle of a gun battle. Bill was grazed by a bullet and knocked out, but the worst of it was, as he fell, someone managed to hit him in the shoulder. I ran over to the guys, bullets bouncing off me …"

"Like when Aidan lay on top of me to protect me from the bullets…"

"Exactly, and I was able to stop them. After trussing them up I went over to help Bill. The shoulder wound was bad and he was still unconscious," said Ralph sadly. "I managed to pull on my normal clothes over the suit before the police and ambulance arrived, but they wanted my statement. It took so long I was late to court, and the judge had made his decision. All that night I cursed the suit and why I was helping Bill that day instead of telling him to go to you know where…"

Seeing Ralph get flustered, Kevin put a hand up. "Dad, as you tell Aidan and me, think. What if you did that? Sure, you might've gotten me, but then again, you might not have. In addition, Bill probably would have been dead, especially if he was knocked out, and you would have blamed yourself for not being there. Dad you couldn't have been two places at once with or with out the suit, I realize that now and I see also how important what you were doing was."

"Your right Kevin, but that didn't make it right, and I did a lot of the 'what-if' bit for some time afterward. Pam and Bill both helped during that time, if they had not…"

He paused for a second realizing he was starting to raise his voice. Rubbing a hand over his face, he then continued more sullen than he was a second before "If they had not been there, who knows what might have happened. But, I got over the worst part of it, thanks to a strange scenario one time…" Ralph fell silent before he finished the sentence lost in thought.

Kevin watched understanding what his dad was trying to say. Kevin saw that he and his father where not much different from each other as he thought before. He remembered that time in his life as well and how he too had to fight some depression, albeit mild.

Not wanting to dwell on the past to much Kevin changed the subject slightly. "So, how is Aidan? She seems all right, but I still feel as though she's hiding her feelings."

Clearing his head Ralph nodded sadly. He had noticed over the last few weeks since everything that happened, Aidan hadn't returned to her normal self. So far, she had taken some of it in baby steps, but sometimes they were too small for his liking. "That's just her dad's side of the family showing, but fortunately she can't hide them as well. The past few weeks have been hard for her. I got really scared when she stopped eating for a while when she went back to her apartment."

Kevin blanched. "That's bad. She eats like a horse, at least what I've seen."

"Yeah, and I think part of it was she used work to hide from dealing with what had happened. She became so engrossed in her work that she neglected herself. It got to the point that she ended up fainting while teaching her class. It took a lecture from me - and her class ironically enough - but she's eating now. Even her class puts a plate of cheese and crackers on her desk when she arrives each morning. Though I'll never figure out who decided to be a wise guy and put Bernie Botts' jellybeans on the plate one day."

"Awe man, who'd do something like that? The only good ones are the pepper and bacon-flavored ones," said Kevin making a face. Seeing Ralph chuckle though, he quirked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you did that?"

"No, wish I knew though, because she said that she ate an earwax flavored one and said, 'Hey, if you guys are going to give me gross stuff to eat, I'll go eat the cafeteria's new potatoes.' Can't blame her, they should be used for golf balls."

Both chuckled at the comment, but remembering her first night back from the hospital, Kevin continued. "What about the nightmares?"

"She hasn't had any as serious as that night when you went into her room after it, but she still gets them. I can tell it because she'll jump in fright if even I walk up behind her. We have talked about it a few times when she just needed someone to talk to, and I think they're starting to go away. Pam and I also reminded her that if she had any problems she could come to us, that we will always be there for her " he said, then chuckled. "She's improved by leaps and bounds though for the most part and she's almost normal - for her. This sale at the gallery too has helped boost her spirits. Haven't seen her this happy in a while."

Kevin nodded, sighing softly in relief then cleared his throat, hesitant to ask. "What about the suit?" he asked.

"She hasn't worn it all day every day, but she and Tony are working on more scenarios in the desert in the mornings. I think it's a good thing, not only to learn and work on suit powers, but to also realize that with the power it has comes great responsibility."

"Like when she considered killing Jayson," said Kevin quietly. "Did you ever consider that when you wore the suit?"

"A few times, and I regret each time I considered it. Didn't like knocking people out either mind you, but at least then they'd be paying their dues when they came to," he said, shuddering about the memory. "What scared me the most Kevin was that it took all of us to get her to listen. She's mentioned it since, and even though she had reason, I think she's still scared that she even considered it. That's probably why she hasn't hesitated to work on scenarios in the desert."

"Really, I thought it might also be so she can get a soda after it's all over," said Kevin. Ralph looked at the man funny, but then realized that he was being ironic too. They both chuckled, and Ralph continued. "Well, now that you know about the suit, I want to tell you that…"

"Dad… you don't have to say anything more I understand," said Kevin, putting a hand up.

"I see that you do Kevin, but hear me out. When I said we would always be there for Aidan if and when she needed goes the same for you also Kevin. I've always been sorry for what happened between us for all these years…"

Seeing the younger man start to say something, Ralph stopped Kevin from interrupting. This was something he had to say something he has wanted to say for a long time. "I could've tried harder to be there for you too, even though Alicia got limited visitation put on me. Also, when you turned 18, I could've invited you over more," said Ralph. "Instead, I got caught up in suit scenarios, work, dealing with what was going on in Aidan's life as far as her dad's side after her parents' deaths…"

"_Dad_, listen." Kevin finally interrupted. He knew his dad blamed himself for a lot of what happened, and Kevin also knew that in the past he let own his anger and bitterness use that guilt to his advantage, turning it all one sided rather than dividing the blame where it was due.

He took a drink of his soda before continuing. "You did what you had to do. Yeah, I hated what happened and we can't change any of that. What I am saying is it wasn't entirely your fault for what happened. I could have handled it better than I did. True maybe not when I was seven or eight, but when I got older. I could have just as easily come to you with how I felt, tried to work it out, tried to understand, but I didn't," said Kevin. "Instead I let Mom's feelings for you influence my feelings for you. And I regret that now, I really do cause all the years I hated you. I can't... no, _we_ can't get that back. Then when Aidan moved in with you and Pam, it really did make me mad for a long time, especially when Mom kept saying you loved her more than me. But when I saw her getting beaten up in the alley a few weeks ago, I regretted everything I said to her."

"Alicia could be that way, and I had no doubt when Ade moved in she would say those things to you. Sometimes, I think she was an Onyxsard…"

"I thought her maiden name was Rascalle," Kevin said, confused.

"It is… oh, sorry. Aidan will call people an Onyxsard if they're ruthless, rude, arrogant, the whole nine yards," said Ralph. "Since she changed her name from it to Hinkley, Aidan uses Onyxsard as more of an insult. Guess that rubbed off on me here."

Kevin laughed, then toyed with the duck pendant again as he continued. "But, don't you see, now that I know you had a responsibility, it's started to make more sense. It's been funny, but I vaguely remember you wearing a cape exactly like Aidan wears with that getup. Thought it was silly, especially since I remember you wearing it with only your boxers on, but it was the suit."

"First day I had it too," said Ralph, chuckling at the memory. "Didn't want you to find out and … well, kept it on and left the robe on the hook by mistake. But, as dumb as I felt in that outfit, I started to realize that what was behind it, helping others, was more important than vanity."

"Yeah, nothing says macho than a ballerina suit," said Kevin, and both laughed.

"True, and while I have had reservations about the green guy's decision to have Aidan wear the suit, given the hell it caused me, I understand why too. She's done a good job as well, not perfect yet, but good."

"Just like her godfather," said Kevin.

Ralph only smiled. "So, what else do you want to know about the suit and what Ade or I have had to do…"

Kevin put his hand up. "Nothing right now. I'd rather us just talk about what's happened in the past few years since graduation. It's been a long time since then…"

"All right, but if you ever want to know more about it, you can ask me. Just don't tell your mom, because you could cause Aidan some problems," said Ralph. "Not to mention her thinking you're crazy like your old man."

Kevin could only laugh. "No way… because Aidan means a lot to all of us. Why let Mom spoil that by trying to use her to go fly to Japan for pearls or something?"

Ralph clicked his tongue. "Kevin… I never thought you'd say something like that about your mom."

"Hey, even I have quarrels with her too," said Kevin, smiling. The two then started chatting, catching up on what all had happened, good and bad, to both men. They both knew that it would still take time to mend, but for right now, they were going to catch up on some memories.


	19. Chapter 19

As Ralph and Kevin were talking, Aidan was still working in her booth. Hearing Aidan's stomach growl, Pam went over to the refreshment tables, filling a plate with some of Aidan's favorite foods: sausage balls, Swiss cheese, tortilla pinwheels and a chicken salad filled lettuce wrap. After also grabbing a Diet Dr Pepper, Pam came back to Aidan's table and placed the items in front of her.

Aidan looked at everything and made a slight face. "Pam, I'm not hungry," she said.

"Sure, and your stomach always sounds like a lion," said Pam chuckling. "Ade, you haven't eaten much today and you know it. You've got to remember it's OK to be focused on this, but if you don't eat, you could attract attention to your booth in the wrong way."

"Yeah… don't want to pass out again and the class find out. They'd probably bring a barbecue plate to my desk this week," said Aidan, who then laughed and picked up a sausage ball. "Besides, knowing my luck, something strange will happen if I put on the suit again if I don't eat properly."

The two laughed and chatted as Bill and Tony entered the gallery. Standing just inside the entrance they looked around, commenting about the projects on display as they tried to find Aidan's booth amongst all the others.

"Villacana, ya sure she's here?" said Bill, blushing as he turned away from a painting of a scantily clad woman just barely visible in the gallery's halls.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, she's here. The Cub said that we shouldn't be able to miss her, especially since she's the only jewelry artist here," he said as they continued walking.

Bill cleared his throat. "So, how's she doin' as far as the uit-say? Not thinking about…"

"She's doing better. It's been rough, given she realized what she almost did, but she's getting there," said Tony. "There have been a few other things I've been worried about, such as Mr. H saying she didn't eat for a while when she got to go back to her place and then passed out in her class, but even that is being fixed."

"How? The class bringing her an apple each day?"

"Not quite… cheese and crackers," said Tony, who then chuckled. "But, I think they were just as worried about her as we all were. They know she was mugged and not any of the other stuff, Still they knew she'd have her ups and downs."

Bill agreed and the conversation moved on to other things as they walked down one of the aisles. As they turned down another aisle they found Aidan. Bill started to chuckle when he saw that she was wearing the shirt he bought for her at the hospital and walked up to the booth. "See, Villacana, I told ya that she'd be wacky enough ta wear the shirt."

"Funny Maxwell, but she's not wearing the rosary as a necklace," said Tony, pointing to Aidan's necklace.

Bill took a closer look at the necklace and the bracelet, and shook his head. "Uh, Artie it's nice, but since when did ya decide to wear hardwear?"

"Well, since I saw a design in the book and added my own twist to it," said Aidan, smiling and giving Bill a peck on the cheek. "And yes, I'm 'quackers' enough to wear this shirt, though I'm curious as to how you knew my shirt size?"

Tony, seeing the older agent blush, had to get his jabs in. "Yeah, Maxwell how did you know," he said, curious himself. Pam had a hunch, so she kept quiet so as to not embarrass any of the three.

Bill shook his head, flustered. "Well, she's not much shorter than Ralph, a little thinner but not too bad, so I guessed her weight and chose a shirt that fit her height and build," he said.

"I was right…" said Pam happily. Seeing the other three look at her funny, she continued. "It was a guess, given you've never been in her room to find her shirt size."

Bill shrugged, and looked at the necklaces Aidan was selling. Seeing Bill look like he was just hemming and hawing, Aidan looked at the men curiously. "All right what is it? Don't get me wrong I'm glad to see the two of you here at the gallery, but even I know you don't come here often. So what's on your minds?" she asked eyeing two agents in front of her as Bill stammered a little.

Tony answered instead giving the older agent a reprieve from having to answer. "Well, I was gonna come here and look at what ya got for the sale. Rhonda wanted to see if you had something with a sapphire in it for a party we're going to."

"Should have a few," she said, rummaging through her trunk for some pendants. Finding several, she took them out and laid them on the table. "Yep, I have pink, yellow, blue, purple, green and even one ruby."

"Ruby ain't a sapphire," said Bill.

"Yes it is. It's a red corundum, as sapphire's normally a blue one, but can be several colors," said Aidan, chuckling some. "If you don't like the designs though Tony, tell me what she wants and I'll make one."

Tony nodded looking at the various at the pendants she had laid out for him, and decided on the flower with a pink sapphire. After the young agent paid for it, Aidan took a closer look at the man and frowned. "All right, Tony, I know you and Bill are hiding something. You might as well shoot. What's going on?"

"We had a briefing today from the lawyers on your case," said Tony.

Aidan paled slightly. "C'mon don't tell me that they're…"

Bill put a hand up. "No, the creeps ain't gonna get away with a slap on the wrist," he said with a smile. "We got some good news about…"

Tony looked at Aidan and frowned. He could tell that she was still pale. "Cub… why don't you sit down in that chair ya brought ta sit on and eat some?"

"C'mon Tony, I'm fine," said Aidan, only to feel the room tilt on its side… just slightly.

Seeing her stagger just a hair, Pam moved Aidan to the director's chair and had her sit down and Tony put the plate in her hands. "Eat Cub, or I'll make ya buy lunch this week for all of us," said the agent, his grin belying his threat.

Aidan chuckled and took the plate, picking up a cube of Swiss cheese. "All right, I'll eat. Now, would you tell me what's going on?" she said, placing the item in her mouth.

"Well, we heard from the courts that they guys are listening ta plea bargains…" started Bill.

"_Plea bargains?" _said Pam and Aidan, aghast at what they heard.

"Wouldja let me finish Artie, Counselor?" said Bill, who laughed when Aidan mumbled 'Agent' under her breath.

As Bill started to relay the results, Ralph and Kevin were walking back to the gallery. Seeing Aidan sitting in the chair with food and a drink, the two frowned. "Great, not again," said Ralph.

"Dad, don't worry, she's just probably resting and having a snack…"

"No, it's not that, I'm worried Tony might be trying to get her on a scenario or something and I think it's too soon," said Ralph as the two walked up to the group.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Kevin.

"Hey Kev, Mr. H, glad you're here for the good news," said Tony.

Ralph blinked. "So it's not anything she needs to help you with?" he said.

"Nah Ralph, we were just tellin' our lovely dames…" Bill stopped seeing Aidan's and Pam's disapproving looks, and amended what he was going to say. "Uh, the team here that those creeps are in a lot of heat and when the feds are done with them the next ice age will be in fashion when they get out."

Ralph and Kevin looked at each other, and smiled. "How?" said Kevin, having been concerned that the DNA evidence wouldn't even convict his former friends.

"Well, for starters they would lock 'em up and throw away the key just on the federal drug charges alone. On a easy scale they get 30 years up to the longest, life," said Tony.

Bill continued. "And if they plea, which I think they will because of Artie here, they could get 30 with no chance of parole." Bill smiled and started using his hands the other charges the two your face "Then you can add another 30 for aggravated assault on her and Ralph, plus you are looking at least 20 to 25 for the attempted murder on Ralph here and a federal agent."

Pam shook her head, confused. "Bill they didn't try to kill Tony," she said.

"No Counselor, but they did try to send me packing along with Kev here."

"And he was consulting by permission of Cyler so Maxwell was a agent on the case," said Tony, interrupting the older agent's presentation, which made Bill slightly annoyed with the younger agent. The rest of the group chuckled softly as Bill continued. "…Hence the attempt murder on an agent along with assault on a federal officer, and a slew of other things they can link to these two miscreatans."

Aidan frowned, realizing they had left out one person in this verdict. "What about Kevin?" she asked.

"The Federal prosecutor has agreed to give Kev here probation for his part in exchange for his testimony against these creep and Artie vouching for him helped too. So these guys will be put away for a long time."

The group smiled, relieved that the two men who tried to destroy a family were going to be serving a long time in jail. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Aidan bluntly.

"Couldn't have said it better my self sweetheart," said Ralph simply, putting a hand on his goddaughter's shoulder.

Aidan looked at her plate and frowned. "You know, I figured out something."

"What's that?" said Kevin.

"For once, I've got my appetite back," she said. "First time in a while I've cleaned my plate. But anything's better than that Bernie Botts earwax jellybean."

"I told him ta keep the bad ones out of the plate," said Tony, who paused.

Aidan quirked an eyebrow. "Tony? What do you know about that?" she asked, smiling an annoyed smile.

"Uh…"

"Never mind, it was Xander I'm guessing, since he's your son's friend," she said, then chuckled when she saw Tony blush slightly. "Listen, don't know about you guys, but after this is over, why don't we go out to eat, just…"

"No Italian," said the group, and they all chuckled. A couple of customers were heading toward Aidan's booth, so the group dispersed to look at the booths and art in the gallery, waiting for Aidan to finish up. Once the event was over and they helped her to clear her booth, then headed over to their favorite restaurant, ready to finish taking out the trash of hurt feelings, misconceptions of others, and other ghosts from their past.


End file.
